Victorian Hypocrisys
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: Ella sabía que estaba mal, que sus deseos eran mal visto ante sus pares. Pero no podía evitarlo cuando las emociones y el deseo estaba ahí presente, no podía dejar de amar y desear a ese hombre que estaba prometido con otra persona.[OKIKAGU-KAMUNOBU] [AU: ÉPOCA VICTORIANA] [NETORARE] [TENSIÓN SEXUAL-LIME-LEMON]
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Les traigo mi primera publicación del año, esta pequeña historia fue hecha mientras estaba en la casa de mi abuela y sin casi internet**

 **Iba a ser un one-shot lleno de tensión sexual y smut, pero quise poner algo de drama para que se entienda el contexto de la historia y pues... se me alargo. Esta terminado pero lo subiré por capitulo, sera corto pero descuiden, esta terminado así que no deben esperar mucho (?) XDDD Como tambien al final de la historia contare el porque del nombre, si quieren.**

 **También esta historia es una dedicación a Ebano wigram, por su cumpleaños (sé que estoy bien atrasada, pero de nuevo, no tenía internet para subir algo a esta plataforma) y por ser quien mas me motivo a escribir esta historia xD**

 **Espero que le guste n.n**

 **Los derechos de Gintama le pertenece al gorila Sorachi.**

* * *

 **Victorian hypocrisys.  
[Okikagu - Kamunobu]  
[Au: Epoca victoriana]  
[Netorare]**

* * *

 **Primera tentación.**

* * *

Ella no podía dejar de pensar en él. Sabía que estaba mal, que iba en contra de las normas y la moral por el cual su querida madre le había inculcado con cariño desde que era una niña. Sabía que esos pensamientos impuros eran prohibidos en todo hábito de su vida, que sería castigada si alguien era capaz de saber sus pensamientos.

Pero ahí estaba ella, en medio de la oscuridad y solo teniendo la luz de la vela que le permitía leer uno de los tantos libros que le había robado a su primo cuando fue a visitar a la esposa de este y al futuro heredero de la empresa Sakata. Se imaginaba a ella junto con el hombre de quien estaba enamorada siendo los protagonistas de aquella historia, recreando cada escena que leía; sobre todo aquellas que se suponía que no debía conocer hasta ser la esposa de algún burgueses.

Y como siempre sucedía, se sentía un pequeño hormigueo en su parte íntima. Con cada imagen en donde ella estaba debajo de esa persona recordaba esos toques que le hacía de forma inocente, pero que por dentro ella anhelaba que fueran por el mismo deseo en que era consumida; hacia estremecer su cuerpo.

Provocando se mordiera los labios por la ansiedad.

Desde que había conocido esos libros y aquel mundo desconocido que era un tabú en su educación no dejaba de fantasear, de buscar una forma de hacer más realidad aquello que estaban escrito en esos libros que le pertenecían a su primo. Aprovechando el trabajo de su persona amada para que la tocara y así, en su intimidad recordar esas manos tocando su piel y tal vez; esa zona que por el poco pudor que aun sostenía no se tocaba.

Solo había un problema al terminarlo de leer y es que se quedaba con esas ganas de sentirlo, de experimentarlo solo con esa persona. Una frustración que se acumulaba en su interior y le dificultaba dormir.

Deseando que él estuviera en ese momento en su cuarto y mostrarle que ya no era una niña, si no, que era una mujer hecha y derecha para darle un hijo.

— Kagura hija mía ¿sucede algo? - preguntó preocupado el hombre de la casa, su falta de cabello se notaba bastante a pesar de sus inútiles intentos de ocultarlo.

Sacando a la joven en la fantasía que aun persistía en su mente.

— No pasa nada padre - respondió con esa sonrisa que había practicado tanta veces para ocultar su más impuros pensamiento de todos, esos que incluso en medio del desayuno aparecían.

— De seguro estaba pensando en aquel hombre que vino por tu mano - una burlesca voz se unió a la conversación.

Un escalofrió recorrió en la espalda de la joven al recordar los sucesos de ayer, sintiéndose aliviada y agradecida de que su padres rechazaran la petición de ese degenerado para tenerla como esposa.

— No es eso y te pido que no lo mencionaras, Kamui - soltó sin ocultar su molestia el cómo su hermano mayor la molestaba cada vez que aparecía alguien en la puerta de la mansión para pedir su mano —. Solo pensaba en que Nobume debe estar aburrida porque no has querido poner fecha a tu boda, si sigues así tal vez ella rompa el compromiso y se vaya con algún otro pretendiente - una sonrisa triunfadora adorno en el rostro de Kagura al ver como su hermano mayor se tensaba por sus palabras.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Kamui no puedes permitirlo! La unión de nuestra familia con la de Isaburou es necesario para nuestro negocios - reprendo el jefe de la familia a escuchar esa terrible posibilidad. Para él había sido un agrado enterarse que su estúpido hijo tenía sentimientos por la hija de Sasaki Isaburou, y que esta estaba dispuesta a compartir su vida con la de él para que ahora todo su plan a futuro para el mayor de sus hijos fuera arruinado —. Debes comportarte como un hombre y dar una fecha para tu boda.

— Deberías calmarte querido, si sigues así perderás más tu cabellera - como siempre ocurría cada vez que este tipo de discusiones aparecía, ahí estaba Kouka para ser la arbitraria y calmar un poco las cosas —. Aunque tiene cierta razón, no es lindo hacer esperar tanto a una mujer y más cuando esta tan segura de compartir la vida contigo, hijo.

— Lo tengo en mente, madre – dijo con total fastidio. Sintiendo el peso de la burla de Kagura, molestia por la reprimenda de sus padre y vergüenza por las palabras de madre. No era que no quería casarse con ella, era solo que no sabía cómo decirle sin caer en la cursilería y en las bromas de su sádica prometida, pero Kamui estaba decidido a no esperar otro año más siendo solo prometidos.

Kagura sonrió con más satisfacción al ver que había dejado de ser la atención de mesa.

Después de aquella no tan tranquilo desayuno Kagura decidió salir a la plaza para refrescarse un poco, también para ir a comprar algún dulce y tal vez, ir a la mansión de su primo para visitar a la señora Sakata para ver su estado de embarazo y de paso, poder robarse otro de esos libro eróticos que provenían de otros países que su primo idiota lo dejaba a cualquier lado en su oficina.

Arreglándose brevemente para salir y con el aviso dado a su querida madre, salió hacia el centro de la ciudad en uno de los carruajes de la familia.

Se sentía tan bien sentir el viento en la cara y con el paragua en la mano para protegerse del sol, empezó a caminar hacia la plaza después de darle la orden de que el chofer pudiera descansar mientras la esperaban.

La plaza estaba repleta de niños que jugaban a la atrapada o al escondiste, también parejas que paseaban mientras el hombre alardeaba sobre la belleza de su acompañante y esta lo aceptaba por cortesía.

Se sentó en una banca algo alejada de todo aquellos espectáculos, sintiendo la calma para que su mente se fuera a lo más profundo de su mente sin alguna distracción a su alcance.

Recordaba perfectamente su inocente niñez, cuando se reunía con esa persona aquí en el parque para jugar. También la última vez en que jugaron antes de que él se centrara en el trabajo familiar, como también aquel momento especial; ese que le daba esperanza para que él dejara a su actual prometida y se casara con ella.

Toco sus labios al recordar ese pequeño y corto contacto de labios que ese chico había provocado. Como él había aprovechado su ingenuidad para robarle un pequeño e inocente beso cuando no estaban en vista de sus madres, para luego irse y dejarla con la conmoción que le había provocado ese acto.

Una dulce sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kagura.

— No deberías estar sola en estos lugares ¿no te dijeron que puede ser peligroso?

Una sorprendida Kagura miro a su lado derecho al escuchar esa conocida voz, observando como el castaño de ojos rubíes se acercaba a ella. Sentía su mejillas calentarse al recordar su reciente fantasía con ese chico, sintiendo el hormigueo aparecer debajo de su vientre.

— Solo estoy paseando, además este es un lugar seguro para todo - respondió mirando hacia el frente, al mismo tiempo que intentaba ocultarse debajo de su paragua. Para evitar que viera el estado en que estaba por solo tener su presencia a su lado y maldiciendo a su traicionera mente.

No era el momento ni lugar para usar algunas de sus típicas excusas.

— ¿Te sucede algo? - pregunto con total preocupación al ver ese raro comportamiento —. Sabes que si sientes algún malestar debes decírmelo.

Kagura se quedó pensando, tal vez sería bueno hacer que él la revisara y viera su malestar.

— Sí... me cuesta respirar y me duele el corazón - dijo observarlo con urgencia.

Aunque el tipo de urgencia era muy diferente al que el castaño se imaginaba.

— Sera mejor que vayamos a la mansión para que descanse y pueda hacerte un chequeo - la ayudo a levantarse y a caminar hacia el carruaje para ir hacia la mansión y así, revisarla con tranquilidad.

Kagura se dejó llevar, sintiéndose algo culpable por su mentira. No obstante, su deseo era mucho mayor y esperaba con ansia llegar a la casa para sentir esa mano tocar su cuerpo por la revisión.

En el momento en que llegaron a la mansión de inmediato Kagura fue atendida por las sirvientas, a la vez en que el castaño saludaba a la Señora Yato para avisarle del estado de su pequeña hija y de que la chequearía.

Cuando pudieron estar más tranquilo en la soledad, Kagura empezó a sentir de nuevo esa ansiedad dentro de su ser. A tal punto de que tuvo que darle la espalda al castaño para que no la viera morder su labios por la impaciencia.

— ¿Realmente te sientes mal? - preguntó para asegurarse, mientras se sacaba el smoking y se preparaba como el doctor que debía ser.

— Claro que sí, me cuesta respirar y el corazón - volvió a repetir, esperando las órdenes para empezar con la revisión.

— Bien, entonces quítate solo el vestido… - tragó saliva, a pesar que llevaba dos años haciendo aquel protocolo aún no se acostumbraba cuando era esa joven a quien atendía.

Kagura asintió con la cabeza, y como la sumisa que pedía la sociedad, hizo lo que el castaño le había perdido. Aunque solo lo hacía para sentir esa mirada rojiza sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que se sintiera como esas protagonista que habían en los libros que leía a escondida.

Sougo no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo de esa joven, agradeciendo en lo más profundo de su corazón que ese pelo bermellón estuviera amarrado de tal manera que le dejaba ver el cuello de Kagura, así como su hombro y parte de su espalda desnudo.

Quería pegarse en la pared al darse cuenta hacia donde iba su imaginación.

"Cálmate, recuerda que Kagura es solo una paciente más. Además estoy prometido" un sabor amargo sintió al recordar su situación. Maldiciendo una vez más a su padre por comprometerlo con esa chica que no amaba, y todo porque ella le había ofrecido la fama si unían su familia.

— Estoy lista - esas simples palabras sacaron del pensamiento al castaño, haciendo que tosiera un poco para calmarse y ponerse en el papel de doctor.

No podía dejar de maldecir a ver esa escena, era tan tentador ver cómo lo miraba desde la espalda con esa expresión de nerviosismo y pudor.

Cada segundo que pasaba era más difícil hacer su trabajo.

— Bien, afirmarte en el mueble para que pueda revisarte - dijo de forma autónomo, aún hechizado en la imagen que ella le daba.

Se acercó y tal como había enseñado su padre y la academia que había ido por 4 años; inicio el proceso para revisar el pulso de corazón a Kagura.

La bermellón volvía a morderse los labios al sentir como la agarraba el castaño detrás de ella, mientras ponía su oído en la espalda y cerca de su corazón. Sentía como la mano izquierda estaban tan cerca de sus pechos que en un pequeño movimiento podían tocarse, mientras que la mano derecha el tocaba la cadera para afirmar mejor su postura.

Sougo hacia el mejor esfuerzo para concentrarse en escuchar los latidos del corazón. Sin embargo, no podía lograrlo al sentir entre los roces de su mano y los pechos de esa joven la suavidad de su piel. Creciendo el deseo de sentir y de tocar más allá de lo que el calzoncillo blanco y el corsé ocultaban con intenciones nada pura.

Kagura tuvo que morder un poco más fuerte su labio al sentir como en su intento de acomodarse, ahora el castaño le tocaba su pecho derecho aunque fuera por inocencia. A pesar que su mente estaba llena de esas fantasías pecaminosas, haciendo que no pudiera evitar que cerrara los ojos e imaginara que ese momento esos simples toqueteos no eran por su salud, si no por el mas impuro deseo que la llevaría a ese placer que tanto describían en los libros eroticos.

Sougo podía sentir los rápido latidos de corazón por parte de la bermellón, preguntándose si era por su malestar o era por otra cosa.

Se acomodó mejor, tocando sin darse cuenta aquel botoncito sensible de la bermellón. Escuchando un gemido de sorpresa por parte de esta por ese pequeño roce.

Sintiendo como su entre pierna ya estaba lo suficiente despierta por culpa de aquella situación.

"Maldición" se alejó al darse cuenta de ese pequeño inconveniente. Sintiéndose débil por caer a esos impulsos que solo despertaba cuando la bermellón era la protagonista.

— ¿C-Como estoy? - preguntó Kagura, algo decepcionada de que el castaño se alejara de ella. Quería disfrutar más de esas manos sobre su cuerpo, sobre todo sobre sus pechos.

Aunque también le daba placer el darse cuenta cuál nervioso estaba el castaño por su culpa.

— Estás bien - se felicitaba de lograr mantener su voz lo más neutral posible, demostrando que aún podía ser tan profesional como su familia —. Debió ser tu corcel que está apretada lo que causó tu malestar, a la otra no te lo amarres tan fuertes y puedes vestirte - se dio la media vuelta para dejar de ver esa imagen erótica que le daba Kagura, maldiciendola por ser tan inocente y no saber lo que le provocaba.

Kagura al ver que no lograría más que un simple toqueteo y sin estar en la vista del castaño soltó un leve suspiro de decepción. Empezó a vestirse, de una forma lenta y parsimonia; una forma de castigar al castaño por dejarla de esa forma.

A pesar que ella también era afectada al sentir las miradas del castaño sobre su cuerpo.

Después de aquel momento incómodo para Sougo, pudieron salir e informar lo que le había provocado aquel malestar en la bermellón.

Aunque solo cuando salió de la mansión de los Yato pudo suspirar de alivio, pensando en llegar a la casa darse una ducha bien fría para calmar su entre pierna, una técnica que le había ayudado en esos últimos 2 años. Cada vez que pasaban escena de tal calibre con la única hija de los Yato.

Kagura miraba desde una de las ventanas del pasillo como se iba el castaño, suspiro con frustración por el deseo que había dentro de ella. Deseando que eso toque durara por más tiempo y que no fueran tan inocentes, si no, como los hombres de esas novelas tocaban a la protagoniza, a tal punto de dejarla en el delirio.

Se estremeció al recordar cuando sentía la mirada de deseo por parte del castaño. Provocando que una sonrisa traviesa apareciera en su rostro, sintiéndose gustosa de saber cómo se colocaba por culpa de sus movimientos.

Solo debía esperar o tal vez, cuando sea la mejor oportunidad hacer el movimiento que le permita soltar toda aquella fantasía que tanto añoraba.

Por ahora debía seguir conformándose con los libros erótico que tenía guardado en su habitación y su dulce imaginación.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Buenas, buenas!**

 **A que no esperaban esta actualización (?) 7u7 Bueno, había dicho que ya estaba terminada la historia así que las cosas serian mas seguida xD**

 **Sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten de los milagros que ocurrió en este fic.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Melgamonster: Kagura sabe como hacer que Sougo la toque 7u7 Aquí veras que Sougo no es tan puro (?) xDD También se vera la situación que hay entre la familia de Sougo y el compromiso de este.**

 **beautifly92: Me alegra que le guste.**

 **Ebano Wigram: Ya resolví tu curiosidad aunque termine metida en otro compromiso (?) xDDD Esta Kagura sabe lo que desea, aunque sabes el porque a Sougo le cuesta tanto ir hacía su chaina. La escena final fue lo mas hermoso de todo (?) Espero que disfrutes de este también x'3**

 **Los derechos de Gintama le pertenece al gorila Sorachi.**

* * *

 **Compromiso.**

* * *

Sougo estaba en la oficina de su padre, estudiando un nuevo método para contrarrestar alguna enfermedad pulmonar. Parecía estar muy concentrado en aprender más para mejorar su trabajo, pero su mente no podía dejar de lado lo que había pasado hace 2 días con la hija de lo Yato y ex compañera de juego. Sus manos aun sentían la sensación de aquella suave piel, ni que decir de ese leve gemido que había soltado por el roce que hizo a sus pezones sin querer.

Se tapó la cara con sus dos manos al sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba a esos recuerdos.

¿Cuándo fue que había cambiado tanto su relación con esa chiquilla? ¿Por qué debía ser precisamente ella su paciente más habitual? Ni siquiera su madre que era de delicada salud pedía tanta revisión como lo hacía Kagura.

Aun recordaba cómo fue la primera vez que tuvo de revisar a la bermellón de ojos azulados, como ella había hecho un berrinche para que no usara aquella nueva máquina hecha por el medico Laënec* para revisar sus pulmones y corazón, a pesar de estar completamente enferma y postrada en la cama como si estuviera a punto de ir al más allá; usando como excusa que no quería marca en su piel por ese artefacto. Fue la primera vez que se deleitó con la suavidad de su piel, algo que en su infancia había ignorado completamente hasta en ese momento. Como aquel simple toque había despertado los deseos más primitivos que tenía por ella, haciendo que sus fantasías en que los dos eran protagonista fueran más fuertes que antes.

Si antes la amaba de una forma inocente cuando se fue a estudiar, ahora se involucraba ese deseo que tenía. De convertirse en el único hombre que pudiera estar con ella en la intimidad.

Un golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Pasen! - se acomodó, haciendo parecer que estaba metido en el estudio el nuevo método.

— Sougo te traje un poco de té y galletas para que acompañe con tu estudio - soltó la nueva llegada, una mujer parecida al castaño aunque su aura le hacía parecer como si fuera un ángel.

Sougo de inmediato dejo que sus ojos se desviara de esos papeles para observar a su querida hermana mayor, sintiéndose algo culpable por estar concentrado en su trabajo y no aprovechar el tiempo para estar a su lado ahora que estaba en la casa. Desde que se fue a estudiar para regresar como un doctor y el matrimonio de su hermana con el joven heredero de la casa Hijikata, sus tiempos compartidos se disminuyó consideradamente.

— Hermana, perdón por hacer que traigas el té - acomodo mejor los papeles para evitar algún derrame con el té que su hermana ponía en la mesa.

— Descuida Sougo, sé que estás haciendo lo mejor para tu trabajo y ayudar a los demás - Soltó con calidez, sintiéndose conmovida por el comportamiento de su hermano menor —. Además, también sé que esta es la única forma que tienes para descansar de que nuestro padre te presione y te exija responder ese compromiso que tienes con la hija de los Sakurako.

No pudo evitar soltar un bufido al recordar su gran problema, si tan solo no lo hubieran prometido en esos 4 años en que estuvo estudiando… solo tal vez ahora estaría casado con la verdadera mujer que reinaba en su mente y corazón en estos momentos.

— Quieren que fije la fecha de la boda…

— Pero tú no quieres fijarla, ni tampoco casarte con ella - Mitsuba termino de completar con la frase de su hermano. Sabiendo perfectamente a quien amaba su pequeño hermano, por algo era la cómplice en sus intentos de arruinar esa unión — Si tan solo hubiera estado aquí en ese momento, hubiera hecho todo lo posible para evitar este compromiso.

— No es tu culpa hermana. Ninguno estábamos en la casa cuando se decidió tal trato, aunque gracias a ti pude tener el voz sobre la fecha de matrimonio y por eso nuestro padre me presiona tanto - volvió a suspirar. Le daba un mal sabor en boca el saber que seguía en ese compromiso obligatorio —. Aunque lo peor fue saber que esa chica había convencido a su familia para que le cumpliera su capricho y así, tenerme como su prometido. Aunque también esta tan cegada en si misma que no ve como me niego a la boda todo hasta lograr encontrar una forma de romper el compromiso de forma definitiva.

— Aunque me duela admitirlo… nuestro padre esta cegado en obtener fama entre los médicos, y saber que alguien le apoyaría en sus investigaciones con solo hacer que tú te cases con su hija; lo vio como una gran oportunidad - Mitsuba no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada por su padre, recordando que estuvo a punto de pasarle aquello si no fuera por la llegada de su esposo Toshiro y la salvo de un matrimonio sin amor — ¿Por qué no le pides a Kagura que te ayude? De seguro ella estaría encantada en fingir ser tu amante.

Una sonrisa llena de dulzura apareció en el rostro de Mitsuba al ver a su hermano sonrojado.

Aunque los motivos de ese sonrojo era muy diferentes a lo que Mitsuba pensaba inocentemente.

— No quiero involucrarla, tampoco quiero que ella piense que la estoy utilizando para liberarme de un matrimonio. Cuando sea mi pareja y mi amante, será porque ya no estoy atado de nadie y sin ningún motivo que pueda malinterpretar; solo espero que la señora Yato mantenga su palabra - dijo con firmeza, recordando aquella promesa que había hecho antes con la madre de la mujer que amaba después de enterarse de su prometido.

No quería que la bermellón estuviera en medio de un escándalo por su culpa.

Kagura estaba frustrada, no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos roces que había sucedido hace más de 5 días. Como su mente en la soledad la traicionaba al recordar esas miradas de necesidad que le había obtenido de su amado.

¿Cuándo fue que sus inocentes sentimientos por su ex compañero de juego habían cambiado? Aun recordaba cómo solo añoraba el día en que un simple beso bastaba. Pero desde que había descubierto las novelas eróticas que su primo Gintoki guardaba en alguna parte de su mansión, y desde que su curiosidad hizo que el castaño la tocara cuando volvió como un doctor en práctica; impidiendo que usara aquel nuevo artefacto con ella. Todo había cambiado dentro de ella.

Se había estremecido en su espalda cuando había suceso aquello, sentir su fuerte mano tocándola mientras revisaba el pulso de su corazón provoco por primera vez aquella inquietud debajo de su vientre.

Se rio un poco al recordar cómo después, avergonzada y pudorosa quiso no verlo por un buen tiempo. Sorprendida por su osadía en ese tiempo.

Decidió dejar vagar por sus recuerdos y concentrarse en la lectura de la novela que tenía en su mano, para no sentirse más frustrada de lo que ya estaba. Le parecía aburrida la clásica historia de romance que la novela le entregaba, a comparación a las historias eróticas que estaban guardados en su cuarto. Solo lo leía por ser un libro que su querida madre le había regalado en su día de cumpleaños. Además, debía aprovechar la tranquilidad que tenía ya que su hermano fue a visitar a su prometida y su padre estaba en la empresa familiar

No obstante, un bullicio había interrumpido el silencio y del lugar.

Kagura se levantó de su lugar preferido para leer y fue a investigar qué es lo que sucedía para que hubiera tanto escándalo que hasta ella podía escucharlo. Teniendo aun el libro en su mano.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡NADIE PUEDE SER UN MEJOR MARIDO PARA SU HIJA QUE YO! Incluso nuestra unión puede servir para su negocio, así que no entiendo su rechazo a mi propuesta - reclamaba un señor de alrededor de los 30 años, era un viudo que desde el momento en que vio a Kagura en su presentación a la sociedad quedo atraído por la belleza que compartía con su madre. Por eso no podía aceptar un no como respuesta y forcejeaba contra los guardias de la mansión para que lo soltara.

Olvidándose de la educación que tanto pregonaba tener.

— Se lo dijimos hace unos días atrás: No vamos a usar nuestra hija como objeto de negocio y no necesitamos su ayuda para prosperar, los hemos hecho perfectamente sin tener su ayuda - a pesar de su apariencia calmada. Kouka estaba bastante molestia con el escándalo y terquedad del señor, cosa que en su voz se notaba bastante.

— ¿Qué sucede madre? - pregunto la nueva llegada a la escena.

Kagura no pudo evitar mirar con fastidio al señor cuando se acercó a su madre, reconociendo inmediatamente con los sucesos de hace 7 días atrás. Hasta asco sintió al ver como ese hombre la miraba con lujuria en sus ojos.

Solo había una persona a la que permitía verla de esa forma.

— Muy buenos días señorita Kagura, es un gusto verla con su deslumbrante belleza - soltó descarado el señor mientras hacía una reverencia, siguiendo una vez ese protocolo. Pensando que con ese simple gesto tendría una oportunidad con ella — ¿Le gustaría pasear por ahí? Para hablar y conocernos mejor.

¿Acaso la creía tan ilusa para caer en esas palabras? ¿tan idiota era para pedirle esa descarada petición delante de su querida madre? Kagura no pudo aguantar y sin dudarlo se acercó al señor, para luego golpearle la cabeza con el libro que aun sostenía.

Golpe que fueron repitiéndose varias veces, liberando todo su enojo y desagrado que tenía hacia ese hombre, como también liberar su molestia y frustración de que el castaño no hiciera un movimiento para tenerla como mujer.

* * *

 **Nueva máquina hecha por el medico Laënec: Se esta hablando del estetoscopio. Que fue hecho en 1816 por el medico francés Rene Laënec, quien le daba vergüenza usar el método que se usaba en esa época con un mujer (esa misma que uso Sougo en el capitulo anterior).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, les vengo a dejar un nuevo capitulo de esta sensual historia (?)**

 **Bien, haciendo calculo ayer me di cuenta que solo faltaría solo3 capítulos para que termine esta historia. Espero poder terminar en ese tiempo el extra que estoy haciendo XD**

 **En este capitulo habrá lime bien sukulento (?)**

 **Espero que lo disfruten~**

 **comentarios:**

 ** _Melgamonster_ : Y eso que solo lo hizo por curiosidad XD Ayumi es hija de unos empresarios con grande exito en su venda, así que tienen suficiente dinero para ayudar a doctores en sus investigaciones de cualquier especialista de la salud: Así consiguió ser la prometida de nuestro sádico. Mitsuba pidió en forma de falsa, nada de realidad y esta historia ha hecho que haga milagro (?) xD oooh en ese tiempo a la mujeres la usaban de trofeo y para procrear, es normal que fueran tras de ella por su apariencia exótica (pero bermellón y ojos azules).**

 **Los derechos de los personajes de Gintama le pertenece al gorila Sorachi.**

* * *

 **El jugo de la tentación.**

* * *

Sougo no entendía nada de lo que pasaba en esos momentos en la sala de la clínica que trabaja. ¿Por qué estaba ella aquí? ¿Qué era esa aura azul que veía alrededor de la bermellón? Observaba en silencio como los guardianes huían del lugar, como si sintieran el peligro si estaban cerca de esa joven.

— Tu padre atenderá al otro paciente, espero que puedas sanar de la histeria a mi hija - Kouka se fue tranquilamente de la sala, tal vez a aprovechar de pasear la ciudad mientras el doctor atendía a su hija.

— ¿Qué pasó esta vez? - más que un protocolo, era la curiosidad que sentía en esos momentos.

— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! – Kagura apuntaba con su dedo índice al castaño, acusándolo de todo sus males — Si tan solo hicieras algo con… y… ¡tampoco ese viejo verde vendría para pedir mi mano!

No entendía nada de su reclamo hacia su persona, pero había entendido perfectamente la causa de que estuviera ella ahí. Sentía una gran molestia contra ese hombre que había tenida tal osadía, y a la vez agradecía a esa joven por haber rechazado a ese señor.

Aun así no podía evitar estar molesto por la situación.

— Por lo visto volviste a tener histeria, Kagura - diagnóstico al ver como aún mostraba esos comportamientos nada bien visto por parte de la mujer.

Tragó saliva al saber lo que debía suceder a continuación para calmarla.

Observó cómo se había detenido al escucharlo y parecía procesar sus palabras, para luego dar media vuelta de forma bastante brusca. Haciendo que se preguntara lo que la bermellón pensaba en esos momentos.

— S-Solo no hagas nada extraño - dijo fingiendo timidez, a pesar que se sentía dichosa al saber que podría sentir esas manos en otra parte de su cuerpo.

— Entonces acomódate levanta tu falda y acomódate en la cama - ordenó el castaño mientras se sacaba su chaleco y levantaba las mangas en sus brazos. Siguiendo el protocolo de forma automática para no mostrar cómo le afectaba hacer aquel tratamiento a la bermellón —. Yo haré el gesto.

Sin dudarlo, Kagura le hizo caso como muy poca veces hacía. Intentando ocultar su ansiedad por el deseo que la empezaba nublar. Incluso se atrevió a levantar sus piernas para mostrar esa abertura de su bombachudo* que mostraba su zona intima en todo su esplendor

Soltó un suspiro de placer cuando el castaño había empezado a tocar sus labios vaginales.

Sougo hacia todo lo posible para concentrarse en su trabajo, de no dejarse llevar por esos gemidos que estaba empezando a soltar la bermellón por sus caricias; a pesar de que esos sonidos era una clara señal de que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Observaba como sus manos acariciaba esa zona que tanto añoraba tocar sin ningún medio de salud de por medio, incluso de introducir su miembro dentro de ella. Imaginando que era más un acto pasional y amor que por salud.

Sintiendo como su miembro se endurecía a cada melodía que esos labios rosados soltaban.

Kagura se sentía en el mundo de los sueños y la pasión, sentir como Sougo la acariciaba de una forma tan parsimonia para luego ser algo rápido y brusco en su clítoris; volviéndola loca por ese ciclo de movimiento.

Se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos, entregándose al placer que su amado le daba. Aunque fuera solo para el bien de su salud mental.

No pudo evitar gritar de placer cuando sintió algo húmedo en esa zona sensible, provocando que mirara con ojos abierto por la sorpresa al techo y se tensara un poco las piernas.

Tuvo que apretar los puños para soportar este nuevo nivel de júbilo sexual que el castaño le estaba ofreciendo.

Sougo se sentía gustoso por la reacción de Kagura a su acción.

Había empezado a lamer la intimidad de la bermellón, probándolo desde el lugar de origen ese jugo que saboreaba en sus dedos al final de cada tratamiento. No había podido aguantar su curiosidad y ansiedad cuando se percató lo húmedo que estaba la intimidad de la bermellón.

Le encantaba el sabor de su líquido, de probar y marcar indirectamente de que esa chica era solamente de él. Sobre todo como ella se estremecía con cada contacto que su lengua hacía con su zona.

Kagura se sentía en esos momentos en el paraíso.

No podía evitar gemir, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse por ser tan ruidosa. Pidiendo entre gemidos más contacto con aquel exquisita carne que la enloquecía.

Gritó cuando llegó el tan ansiado orgasmo.

Sougo se levantó mientras saboreaba el jugo que había quedado en su labio. Disfrutando su sabor lo más que podía.

— Con eso ya no deberías tener histeria por un buen tiempo - el auto control del castaño estaba al máximo para actuar como el profesional que era y no saltar sobre la sexy bermellón que tenía en frente.

— ¿L-lo has hecho con otra mujeres?... - No podía evitar preguntarle, a pesar de la satisfacción que sentía en ese momento, en su corazón había una gran incertidumbre al recordar que no solo a ella la trataba por dicha enfermedad por su amado.

Sougo miraba en silencio a Kagura, quien aún no se acomodaba su ropa interior y su vestido, permitiéndole una grata vista de aquella intimidad. Tuvo que desviar su mirada para evitar que sus impulsos se volvieran a desatar y actuar como si fuera un abusivo.

— Es la primera vez que uso esta técnica, es algo que estaba pensando hacer y tú eres fuiste perfecta para emplearlo. - se excusó, dándose cuenta recién de sus actos. Aunque no se arrepentía para nada de aquello.

— No lo hagas con otra de tus pacientes… - ¿estaba escuchando bien? ¿por qué le pedía tal osada petición? Sus ojos rubíes volvieron a mirar la figura de esa mujer. Quien, ya estaba acomodándose su vestido y evitaba cualquier contacto, fingiendo que era más interesante su vestido.

— Debo hacer cualquier cosa para calmar la histeria de mis pacientes - provocó el castaño, sin comprender el comportamiento de la bermellón, aunque en lo más profundo de su mente se decía que las palabras de la bermellón eran por celos.

— Te informo que necesitas prácticas, yo… no tengo problema de ser usada para perfeccionar tu técnica - Kagura se sentía ansiosa a la decorosa propuesta que le estaba dando al castaño —. No hay problema, solo quiero ayudarte a ser un mejor doctor.

Sougo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sentía sentimientos encontrados por las palabras de su ex compañera de juego. Kagura no debía pedirle ese tipo de petición, ¿acaso ya no era inocente y sabía sobre el sexo? Un ardor sintió en su pecho al pensar que tal vez hubo alguien enseñándole esas cosas que él deseaba enseñarle. ¿O solo era porque realmente quería ayudarlo en su trabajo? Si era así, se sentía algo decepcionado pero aliviado de aun pensar en ser él quien le enseñe los placeres de la cama.

Debía controlar sus pensamientos si no quería ser más evidente con su excitación.

— Está bien, solo a ti lo hare hasta que lo perfeccione… - No era un idiota para desaprovechar tal ofrecimiento, deseaba probar más esos jugos prohibido que solo la bermellón le podía dar — Solo si soy el único que te puede hacer técnica - obviamente, no iba a permitir que otros hombres tuvieran el privilegio de hacer tal acto con ella.

Aunque sabía perfectamente que Kagura no dejaba que ningún otro médico la viera, incluso rechazaba rotundamente a su padre. Siempre eligiendo a él sobre lo demás.

Sougo sentía como su corazón latía con bastante fuerza cuando Kagura le dio una dulce sonrisa para sellar el trato.

* * *

 ** _Bombachudo_ : Son los calzones de las mujeres en la época victoriana, tiene la peculiaridad de que en su centro estuviera abiertas para que a la hora de hacer sus necesidades le fuera mas fácil para la mujer. Así que Kagura solo necesito levantar su falda con sus capas para mostrar su intimidad a Sougo *inserte emoticon de fuego y la luna perversa aquí***

 ** _Histeria_ : En todo el capítulo se centro en la "histeria" que tenía Kagura y como Sougo la trato. Aunque no lo crean, la frustración sexual de la mujer se trataba como una enfermedad y que solo se podía ser tratada acariciando el clítoris, cualquier comportamiento que estaba mal visto para una mujer era tratado como histeria. De hecho, fue motivo de que se hicieran los consoladores y los vibradores, como objetos para la salud de la mujer y que con el tiempo empezaron a tener una imagen mas morbosa y sexual. **


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Muy buenas a todos!**

 **Como había dicho en mi aviso, les traigo el capitulo que se suponía que era para la semana pasada. En este capitulo habrá mucho drama (?)**

 **Les aviso tambien que el capitulo 5 y el mas importante de todo sera publicado para el 14 de febrero~**

 **Sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten c':**

 **Comentarios:**

 **I love okikagu: Desde que eran unos niños que Sougo esta flechado por la chaina, solo que ahora esos sentimientos tambien hay deseos nada inocente (?)**

 **Ebano Wigram: Ya sabes como soy xD Sé que me vas a maldecir por la parte donde quede y tambien maldeciras a los padres de Ayumi y de Sougo. Pero el 14 te lo recompenso xD Lo bueno es que hay una mención Kamunobu (?)**

 **Dalita-chan: Me alegra que te guste n.n aquí traiga el capitulo x'3**

 **Los derechos de Gintama le pertenece al gorila sorachi.**

* * *

 **Fiesta.**

* * *

Acostada en su suave cama, Kagura pensaba en lo ocurrido el día anterior. No podía evitar soltar un suspiro de placer al recordar la sensación de la lengua del castaño entre sus piernas, como había disfrutado ese momento y como deseaba repetirlo más a menudo. Una sonrisa traviesa adorno en su rostro al pensar que muy pronto volvería a la sala que trabajaba el castaño para ser atendida una vez más.

Solo cuando tocaron la puerta salió de sus impuras fantasías.

Se levantó rápidamente arreglándose su vestido y tomo un libro sobre los animales para crear la imagen de que le interrumpieron en su lectura, y así, ocultar una vez más aquella pasión que no era buena vista. Fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta a ver que no se detenían en tocarla; mostrándole lo urgente que era.

Cuando abrió la puerta, no se esperaba a ver su calvo padre con el sastre que usualmente contrataban por su trabajo de calidad.

— ¿Sucede algo padre? - pregunto sin entender la presencia de ellos al frente de su habitación.

— Tenemos que prepararnos para la fiesta de la familia Sakurako, sobre todo tú - su padre la había señalado, demostrando la seriedad del asunto que quería llevar —. Tienes que vestirte de lo más elegante que puedas. ¿Qué pasa si encuentras al hombre de tu sueño en la fiesta del cumpleaños de la única hija de los Sakurako? Debes dar una gran impresión al hombre que tendrá la suerte de casarte contigo.

Kagura sintió un escalofrió recorrer en su espalda. Odiaba ir a las fiestas de esa familia, sobre todo, a la hija del matrimonio. No soportaba ver como esa chica se pegaba como lapa al castaño en cada fiesta que ellos hacían, como sonreía con soberbia antes todas las chicas que la miraban; como si el castaño fuera un trofeo por el cual sentirse orgullosa de tener. Aunque lo que más ganaba eran sus celos, de ver que a los ojos de la sociedad esa chica era la prometida, mientras que ella solo una es compañera de juego del chico que amaba.

Era como vivir el propio infierno.

A pesar que le parecía tan desagradable la situación. Decidió hacerle caso a su padre y dejar que el sastre la ayudara con el vestido para la fiesta, siguiendo el rutinario protocolo para confeccionar aquel vestido que la haría destacar en dicha fiesta. Recordando a la vez, las miradas de añoranza que el castaño le daba cada vez que notaba su presencia en esas fiestas.

Sin que el sastre y su padre se dieran cuenta, una sonrisa soñadora apareció en su rostro. Tal vez esa chica era la prometida, pero estaba segura que a quien amaba Sougo era a ella. Las miradas que le daba el castaño no dejaba ser la misma que le daba cuando tenía tan solo 10 años y él 12, aun podía sentir ese genuino amor en esos rubíes que tanto la enloquecía.

Solo debía ser paciente, se repetía.

La noche apenas estaba empezando, y los invitados estaban ya llegando para disfrutar de lo que podía ofrecer esa gran fiesta.

Sougo observaba como llegaban los primeros invitados desde la ventana del pasillo del segundo piso. Como todos venían bien arreglados y con los mejores trajes para la situación, como a través de solo su presencia querían demostrar el nivel de ingreso que habían conseguido en las empresas que trabajaban y eran dueños o socios. Suspiro, ya se sentía cansado de todo aquello antes de que quisiera empezara.

Decidió prepararse mentalmente para tener a su fastidiosa prometida a su lado. Lo que más odiaba era no tener total libertad en sus movimientos y ver como otros hombres se acercaban a la bermellón, con la intención de tener un tiempo de baile o por simplemente para conquistarla. El solo recordarlo hacía que se sintiera fastidioso.

Aunque también debía admitir que le divertía observar como Kagura escapaba de las presiones que le daba algunos de esos hombres, demostrando ese espíritu casi indomable que desde que eran pequeños le había llamado la atención.

Suspiro por segunda vez, preparándose mentalmente para seguir con todo ese teatro que sus padres y la familia Sakurako habían preparado, aunque se preguntaba cual noticia tenía que dar la familia de quien era su prometida. Solo esperaba que él no estuviera involucrado.

Sintiéndose ya preparado, empezó a caminar hacia el salón donde ocurriría la fiesta.

Kagura con la ayuda de su padre bajo el carruaje, observó la mansión que pertenecía a la familia Sakurako, se notaba la arquitectura gótica que destacaba ese gusto de llamar la atención de las personas que lo habitaba. Suspiro una vez más, preparándose para lo que tenía que ver durante toda la fiesta, sobre todo, evitar como siempre algún enfrentamiento con la única hija de los dueños de esa mansión.

Miro como algunos ya empezaban a bailar en el centro, mientras que algunos se unían para hablar de algunos temas de negocio, tal como lo había hecho su querido padre al ver uno de sus socios en la fiesta; siendo acompañado como siempre por su querida madre. Decidió también alejarse de su hermano al ver que su futura cuñada iba hacia ellos, no quería ser una entrometida, ni sentirse incómoda estando al lado de ellos. Sabía perfectamente y por experiencia de años que cuando Nobume aparecía, su hermano se olvidaba lo que estaba a su alrededor para empezar una competencia de quién tiene la lengua más filosa con su prometida.

Siguió dando un paseo, observando como la orquesta tocaba una melodía tan alegre y elegante, pero sin dejar de ser armónica. Apropiada para el ambiente que se debía dar para este tipo de fiesta.

— Disculpe señorita - Kagura miró a quien le hablaba, observando como un sujeto de cabellera negra y ojos verdes se acercaba a ella. Provocando que se detuviera por cortesía.

No recordaba haberlo visto con anterioridad, pero ya se sentía molesta con su presencia.

— ¿Necesita de algo caballero? - pregunto al no poder hacerse la desatendida, hacia todo lo posible para ser cortes y no mandarlo hacia otro lado de inmediato. Sobre todo al darse cuenta que en una distancia considerable su padre y su madre estaban observando el suceso.

— Señorita, me preguntaba si me daría la posibilidad de bailar alguna pieza con usted. - el chico había hecho una media reverencia al pedir tal petición.

— Lo siento, pero no me gusta bailar, si me comprende - rechazó sin dudarlo en algún momento, ella simplemente no era de darle falsa esperanza a los hombres.

— Le aseguró que será divertido señorita. Por favor déjeme tener la fortuna de estar al lado de su magnífica presencia, aunque sea bailando. - se podía ver que la sonrisa del tipo estaba tensa, mostrando claramente su molestia por haber sido rechazado por la bermellón.

— Y yo ya le rechace, le aconsejaría que me dejara en paz. No soy una de las chicas que está acostumbrado, ni tampoco le dale la oportunidad para que entre a la empresa de mi padre, y sin más que decir le doy la suerte de encontrar a la ilusa que caerá a su pies - ¿Cómo era capaz de decir tal palabra filosa con esa sonrisa angelical? ¿Acaso era un poder que tenía bajo su manga al dejar aquel hombre en silencio? Kagura se alejó inmediatamente del tipo, no queriendo más numerito como de ese tipo.

Suspiro y decidió ir al lugar donde estaban las deliciosa comida.

Sougo se sentía agotado. Debió saludar algunos hombres en contra de su voluntad, mientras tenía a su compañera abrazando su brazo; incluso tuvo que forzar su sonrisa para ocultar su incomodidad por esta fiesta. Lo único que le aliviaba era que no había sido a la familia Yato unas de ellas, no soportaría ver a su amada Kagura de frente teniendo a su prometida agarrada de su brazo.

— Vamos a bailar - le pidió su prometida, sus ojos amatista mostraba ese brillo de ilusión que tenía por bailar esa melodioso sonar que reflejaba un ambiente algo romántico.

— No me gusta bailar – contestó el castaño con algo de frialdad, buscando con su mirada la presencia de la bermellón. Sin importarle mucho que su prometida estuviera a su lado.

Se sintió maravillado al verla en la mesa donde estaba la comida, aprecio como se sentía feliz comiendo. Aunque también sentía los celos crecer dentro de él al darse cuenta que no era el único que la observaba.

Es que no podía negar lo hermosa que se veía con ese vestido al estilo _princess dress_ * de color azulado, que con su firmeza resaltaba la silueta de la bermellón, siendo terminado por esos pliegues que caían como cascada desde su cintura hasta el suelo. También se mostraba tentadores sus blanquecinos hombros que eran expuestos por el escote de su vestido, ni que decir del elaborado peinado que traía. Simplemente deslumbrante, parecía de esas princesas de cuento de hada.

Estuvo un tiempo admiradora, de soñar despierto con ella a pesar de que no podía y la situación no lo ameritaba.

Solo el toque de la copa hizo que dejara de observarla y mirar la dirección que estaba su supuesto futuro suegro.

— Les quiero agradecer por haber venido a la fiesta del cumpleaños de mi querida - el señor Sakurako miraba a su alrededores con una sonrisa llena de dicha y gozo que el castaño no entendía — Sin embargo, no es el único motivo de que festivo. Si no, también por la futura unión de la familia Sakurako con la familia Okita, quienes se casarán en el otoño que viene, en mes de octubre para ser más preciso para octubre será el festejo de la unión entre los Sakurako y los Okitas. Les avisos de forma adelantada que todos están invitados a la boda. – soltó con euforia, feliz de que su pequeña princesa estaría viviendo con el hombre que ella amaba.

Kagura estaba en shock, los aplausos se sentía tan lejanos a pesar que incluso las personas más cercanas a ella lo hacían. Sentía una presión en su pecho, quería llorar en ese momento. Ella sabía que si esa boda tenía flecha era solo porque Sougo había accedido.

¿Todo aquello que pensó hasta ahora había sido solo una farsa? ¿Acaso ella misma había alimentado su esperanza con falsa pista? Se sentía tan humillada y tan idiota.

Sin que nadie de sus alrededores, ni que su padre y hermano se dieran cuenta, salió de aquel bullicioso salón. Por muy egoísta que fuera no quería ver al sádico feliz con esa chica, solo quería huir y encerrarse para llorar por su amor no correspondido.

* * *

 ** _Princess dress:_ Es el estilo de vestido que mas se reconoce en la época victoriana, era bien usado por las mujeres en las fiesta o eventos importantes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Como ya había dicho, vengo a subir el penultimo capitulo para este día de San valentín.**

 **Es pero que le guste este zukulento lemon 7u7)r**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Ebano Wigram: Pues tu ya sabes todos XD Aquí esta el capitulo que tanto ansiabas verlo publicado (?) Es que eres igual que yo... tenemos una debilidad por el Kamunobu (?) XD**

 **I love okikagu: Como te dije antes, no todo el sufrimiento es provocado por Sougo. Aquí veras su reacción y lo que ocurre (zukulencia) entre ellos. 7u7**

 **Los derechos de Gintama le pertenece al Gorila Sorachi.**

* * *

 **La manzana prohibida.**

* * *

Sougo se sentía traicionado al escuchar esa noticia. El enojo empezaba a apoderar todo su cuerpo, él no había dado permiso para que dieran fecha de esa funesta boda.

El no deseaba casarse si no era con la bermellón de ojos azulados.

— ¡Por fin nos casaremos querido! - Ayumi no dudó en abrazarlo en gozo de su felicidad. Pero el castaño ya no aguantaba más toda la situación que la alejó de él — ¿Querido? - preguntó curiosa sin saber el accionar del castaño.

Sougo aún ese estaba controlando su enojo, solo cuando notó a los lejos como se iba Kagura del lugar es que no pudo soportar mas todo el asunto. Sin importarle ya, el escándalo que ocasionaría y mancharía el apellido Okita por su comportamiento nada apropiado para esa sociedad.

No iba a dejar que lo alejara de quién amaba realmente.

— No me casare contigo, te lo he dicho miles de veces y lo seguiré diciendo: ¡No te amo! - Fuerte y conciso fueron sus palabras. Sin perder más tiempo salió corriendo hacia la dirección que había visto irse la bermellón.

Sin darle importancia la mirada de incredulidad y agonía que le daba Ayumi, ni los murmullos de desaprobación que las personas le daban o el grito de su padre.

Solo había dos personas mirando orgullosa el accionar del castaño. Eran dos mujeres: una tenía el pelo de color bermellón y ojos esmeraldas, mientras que la otra tenía el cabello castaño y ojos rubíes.

"¡Soy una estúpida! Realmente creí que… ¡No debí hacerme estas ilusiones con él!" pensaba la bermellón mientras salía de la mansión y se iba directamente donde estaban los carruajes. No podía soportar estar en ese lugar, se sentía agobiada con tan solo pensar en el castaño sonriéndole como un chico enamorado a su prometida.

Se recriminaba por haberse hecho ilusiones, de haber alimentado con señales que no eran como ella quiso pensar. ¿De que sirvió todo esos movimientos que había hecho? Después de todo el castaño la seguía viendo como una niña o tal vez aquel beso había sido solo para jugar con ella.

Se detuvo a medio camino mientras una lágrima empezaba su recorrido por su mejilla.

Su corazón a cada segundo de sus pensamientos se hacía cada vez más añico. Quería desaparecer, de no haber descubierto sus sentimientos por el castaño, se arrepentía de no haber dado oportunidad a otros chicos por esas ilusiones en la que vivía.

— ¡Kagura! - sintió como tomaban su brazo izquierdo y usaban la fuerza para voltearla para ver a la persona que la había seguido sin darse cuenta.

Los aguados zafiros chocaron con esos preocupantes rubíes.

Sougo se sentía patético cuando vio el estado de su amada. Si tan solo no se hubiera un idiota con el asunto de compromiso ella no estaría sufriendo, debió moverse más rápido y terminar con todo el asunto.

Ahora por su culpa su amada lloraba.

— Suéltame - desvió la mirada para evitar que Sougo la viera de esa forma, tampoco podía soportar la mirada de culpa que había en esos ojos carmesíes. Ella ya no iba a caer en la mentira del castaño, ni en sus propias ilusiones —. Deberías ir a la fiesta a festejar por tu… futura boda… con Ayumi - sintió un nudo en la garganta, mientras que las lágrimas salían sin control a tal realidad que aun su pobre corazón asimilaba.

— No me casare con ella. - debía ser directo, como también bastante sincero con sus palabras. Por su culpa de no actuar, de estar preocupado en manchar su apellido y el de la bermellón fue que la situación había llegado a donde estaba ahora.

— No deberías darme explicaciones, deberías ir donde está tu futura esposa ahora. - Kagura forcejeaba para que el castaño la soltara. Negándose a que esa dolorosa esperanza creciera en su lastimado corazón.

Sougo al darse cuenta de que las cosas con la bermellón iba a durar más de lo esperado y de que en cualquier personas los invitados podían salir y verlo en tal situación. Decidió tomar a kagura sobre su hombro y llevarla a un lugar donde no lo iban a interrumpir, queriendo evitar a todas personas posibles y que escucharan los gritos que estaba soltando la bermellón para que la soltara; decidió llevarla al final del laberinto de rosas que tenía la familia Sakurako.

No iba a permitir que escapara y su relación no iniciada terminara de esa forma.

— ¿Para qué me has traído hasta acá? - pregunto la bermellón cuando el castaño la sentó en la banca que había al final del camino del laberinto. En otro tiempo tal vez se hubiera llevado por sus emociones e ilusiones, de disfrutar las fragancias que las rosas que era entregado por la primavera.

Al contrario, solo hacía que se sintiera mucho peor por su sueño roto.

— Kagura… - Se arrodillo, al mismo tiempo que tomaba las mejillas de la bermellón para obligarla a verlo. Le dolía ver como esos zafiros se nublaban por el sufrimiento, como sus lágrimas aun amenazaba por salir — Te voy a repetir lo que dije en la fiesta: No me casare con Ayumi.

¿Esto no era parte de sus ilusiones? ¿Acaso realmente había escuchado esas palabras por parte del castaño? Observo el rostro del castaño, buscando alguna señal que le podía decir que estaba mintiendo, pero terminaba siendo absorbida por esos ojos carmesíes que la miraba con tanta intensidad, con una gran sinceridad que hacía estremecer su corazón.

— ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? ¿Por qué me lo dices? - Kagura quería escucharlo, estaba cansada de todo este enredo. De dar la misma vuelta y alimentar sus ilusiones con acciones a media que le daba el castaño, quería dar tranquilidad a su corazón a pesar de sus sentimientos y deseo que tenía por el castaño.

No quería que su corazón terminara realmente añico por la cruel realidad.

Sougo acaricio las mejillas de la bermellón para darle tranquilidad al notar esa ansiedad en su mirada. Viendo como de a poco esos zafiros recuperaban su brillo, aunque también mantenía su incertidumbre a la situación. No pudo evitar chocar su frente con la de ella para sentir aún más su calor, aprovechando el momento y en que la bermellón no daba señales de querer alejarse de él.

Aunque ahora que recordaba, ella nunca le dio señales de no gustarle su acercamiento.

— Es verdad… es mi padre quien desea esa unión, solo para tener colaboradores monetarios que le pueda ayudar con sus investigaciones, pero yo no lo quiero. De hecho, lo dije fuerte y claro en la fiesta, así que los que estaban presente ya deben darse cuenta que esa boda nunca se hará - una sonrisa sincera y satisfactoria aparecía en el rostro del castaño. Su mirada dejo de ver esos zafiros para centrarse en esos rosados labios, sin ocultar sus ganas de probarlo y saber si era tan dulces como lo recordaba — Sabes perfectamente el porque te lo digo, no te hagas la idiota que no sabe lo que nos pasa: Te amo Kagura y tenga la sensación de que sientes lo mismo por mí.

Sin poder detener su deseo e impulso, Sougo se acercó a Kagura aún más de lo que estaba. Besándola tal como había deseado desde que regreso de sus estudios. Era un simple tacto entre sus labios pero que le hacía crecer el sus deseos por ella, de querer cumplir todas esas fantasías que por dos largos año; donde su amada chica de cabello bermellón y ojos azulados era protagonista principal. De hacerla delirar como cuando ha tenido histeria, hacerla gritar su nombre por el puro placer y deseo.

Kagura creía estar soñando, aunque esto era mucho mejor a los sueños anteriores. El sentir los sentimientos del sádico en ese simple tacto la volvía loca, de desear más allá de lo que estaba permitido. Entregarse por completo a sus sentimientos y deseos que empezaban a dominar su cuerpo, sus manos se empezaron a moverse hacia el cuello del castaño hasta llegar a la nuca, queriendo profundizar el beso.

Volviendo a cada segundo más intensos.

— Kagura… - soltó entre suspiro el castaño al alejarse, con el deseo nublando sus pensamiento.

La bermellón fue quien inicio el beso esta vez, siguiendo sus impulsos lamio los labios del castaño para que abriera la boca. Sus lenguas se juntaron, haciendo que una corriente recorriera en el cuerpo de ambos, acariciaba la nuca del castaño en su desespero de unir más su cuerpo. Empezando a sentir ese incomodidad en su vientre.

Sougo no se quedaba atrás, se dejaba llevar por el beso que la bermellón le daba mientras empezaba a acariciar la espalda de la bermellón por sobre el vestido; sintiendo como entre besos Kagura soltaba suspiro. Haciendo que cada vez su caricia fuera más osada y acariciara esas zonas que tanta veces soñó tocar en una situación como la que estaba viviendo ahora.

— Sougo… - se podía notar el cariño y deseo que le tenía la bermellón al decir su nombre en el momento en que se separaron. El castaño se sentía provocado por ese simple llamado.

A pesar de aun tener su vestido puesto se veía tan sexy a los ojos del castaño, ver como sus pechos subían y bajaban en su intento de recuperar el aliento. Esos ojos que mostraban un deseo que nunca espero que la bermellón tenían por él.

Sentía como su entre pierna empezaba a sentirse incomodo por la excitación.

Oculto su cara entre su cuello y hombro derecho de la bermellón, sintiendo el efecto contrario a lo que esperaba. Embriagándose por el olor que solo Kagura podía tener, tentándose a marcar esa blanquecina piel que lo llamaba como imán. A la vez que se apegaba más al cuerpo del bermellón agarrando su cintura.

Kagura sintió un agradable escalofrió al sentir el aliento del castaño en su cuello, haciendo que lo apegara más en su cuerpo.

Solo tuvieron que volver a mirarse para que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse con desesperación. Sintiéndose encerrado en su propia vestimenta.

En su desespero de sentir más allá de lo que estaba sintiendo, de cumplir su fantasías con el hombre que amaba. Kagura empezó a bajar sus manos lentamente para disfrutar el tacto que tenía con el castaño, bajo hasta donde iniciaba el pantalón del castaño donde empezó a jugar para encontrar los botones de esté.

— ¿Kagura? - pregunto inquieto por el movimiento de su amada, aunque no podía negar que le gustaba.

Simplemente no era el lugar indicado ahora que recordaba.

— No quiero retener más lo que siento… yo… te necesito Sougo… - sentía sus mejillas arder por su osada petición. Era la primera vez que decía en voz alta aquello que había ocultado, no podía detenerse por más que quisiera — Realmente lo hago… - Se mordió los labios al tocar el bulto que se formaba en el pantalón del castaño, demostrando cual sería era con su petición de que la tomara en esos momentos.

A pesar de lo sorprendido que estaba no pudo evitar suspirar al sentir como una de esas suaves manos le acaricio la entre pierna. Se preguntaba en donde había aprendido a hacer tal movimiento, a pesar de lo excitante que era sentir su mano sobre el busto que se estaba formando en su pantalones; no podía evitar sentir celos por ese desgraciado que le había enseñado.

— Aprendí de unas novelas que encontré. Pensé que te gustaría - comento con cierta de pena e inocencia la bermellón, pensando qué tal vez no le haga gustado al castaño y que era una mentira lo que decían sus libros eróticos al ver su rostro seria.

Sougo no pudo evitar sonreír por tal inocente comentario, y antes de que Kagura dijera alguna otras palabras la besó como si su vida dependiera de aquello. Invadiendo la boca de su amada mientras, sobre el vestido, apretaba los pechos tal como siempre quiso hacerlo cuando debía revisarla; recordando esa manía que tenía de usar corset que no apretara sus pechos. Kagura hacia que se olvidará el lugar donde estaban — Me gusta, solo me molestaba pensar qué tal vez algún chico te había enseñado aunque sea de forma teórica. - No quería imaginar una situación en donde algún hombre le había enseñado tal cosa solo para luego acostarse con ella.

Kagura no podía dejar de estremecerse por la mirada de deseo del castaño, sintiéndose perderse entre esos ojos rubíes que la miraban como el ser más preciado del planeta. Volvió a abrazar el cuello del castaño, sonriéndole con cierta picardía.

— Tal vez sepa lo teórico, pero nunca lo he hecho con nadie… solo quiero que seas tú.

¿Acaso sabía el efecto que tenía sus palabras? ¿Cómo podía decir de forma tan inocente aquellas palabras? Sentía como cada vez aún más endurecía su miembro.

Acerco su rostro a la de ella, sintiendo la ansiedad de la bermellón por volver a ser besada. Retomo su labor de apretar uno de sus senos, acariciándolo a su gusto y escuchando los leves gemidos que salían en los labios rosados de la bermellón. Al mismo tiempo en que rozaba sus labios con la de ella, aumentando el desespero por parte de kagura, para luego irse al cuello y empezar a besarlo de una manera lenta.

Esto era lo mejor de lo que pudo haber imaginado alguna vez. No podía controlar los leves gemidos y suspiro que le provocaba las caricias del castaño y sus besos en cuello, como la corriente se unía debajo de su vientre haciendo que moviera sus piernas para calmar esa necesidad. Se mordió los labios al sentir como Sougo le mordía en el cuello cerca del hombro, sin importarle mucho si se notaría más tarde. No quiso quedarse atrás, así que sus manos empezó a recorrer sobre el torso del castaño, empezando a desabrochar el chaleco sin manga que se usaba debajo del saco: demostrando cual participe estaba en el acto.

Sougo aún le costaba algo aceptar que su amada no era tan inocente como había pensado, hasta empezaba a creer que esos actos que tuvo que sufrir por dos largos años fueron provocados por ella. Aunque eso no le impedía sentirse excitado por esta nueva faceta que estaba conociendo de la bermellón, de saborear cada parte de esa inmaculada piel. De marcarla como suya.

Empezaba a sentir calor a pesar de estar en un área abierto y se sentía el viento. Se alejó un poco de la bermellón para mirarla a los ojos, observando cómo se empezaba a notar sus marcas en el cuello de ella. Sin perder el contacto empezó a quitarse el saco que llevaba puesto y la chaqueta sin manga, quedándose con su blanca camisa y dejando suelto el nudo de la corbata que había estado utilizando. Al mismo tiempo en que se excitaba aún más al ver como Kagura de a poco soltaba la parte superior de su vestido, dándole un hermoso paisaje de sus pechos que sobresalía gracias al corsé _underbust_.

— Maldición… eres preciosa - no pudo evitar decir lo que pensaba en esos momentos. Y como una polilla hipnotizada por la luz, el castaño fue atraído por los senos de la bermellón. Acercándose a ellos y lamer entre medios de los dos.

Kagura se dejaba hacer. Se sentía ansiosa por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero también estaba nerviosa al ser la primera vez en que lo haría. Una parte de ella quería que fuera mágico para los dos, por eso se sacó los guantes blancos y empezó a desabrochar la camisa del castaño para tocar la dura piel del castaño de forma directa; a la vez que cerraba los ojos para disfrutar del placer que el castaño le daba en medio de sus senos y dejaba que le quitara el vestido lentamente.

Sougo suspiraba al sentir esas suaves manos en su piel, sintiéndose cada vez más urgido. Pero no quería apresurar más la cosa de lo que ya estaba, aunque se viera mal visto en la sociedad, deseaba que su amada también disfrutara del acto. Ver como expresaba el rostro de Kagura había placer con simple toque lo satisfacía y lo motivaba a más.

La volvió a besar mientras la levantaba y le terminaba de quitar ese vestido que ya llevaba estorbando.

Kagura se sonrojo al sentir el aire en su cuerpo gracias a la ligera ropa interior que llevaba, sintiéndose algo avergonzada por el poco pudor que aún le quedaba. Entre besos los dos soltaron un suspiro al sentir como los erectos pezones de la bermellón rozaban con el pecho del castaño. Sintiendo tan exquisito ese roce que repitieron unas veces más.

Sougo empezó a besar la nuca de la bermellón, al mismo tiempo que hacía que se volviera a sentarse en la banca. Dejando huella todo su camino hasta volver a los pechos, aunque esta vez fue al seno izquierdo para empezar a morder y chupar el pezón, mientras que con su mano derecha piñizcaba el pezón que faltaba, haciendo tal como recordaba haberlo visto en unas ilustraciones que había tenido sus compañeros de curso en su época de estudió.

Kagura abrazo la cabeza del castaño al sentir como el sádico mordía su pezón izquierdo y estiraba el derecho, haciendo que tirara con cierta fuerza su cabello y gimiera con un poco más de fuerza. Sintiendo como su ardor en la entre pierna se moviera más rápido por la necesidad, hasta que sintió la mano izquierda del castaño acariciándole su pierna izquierda de forma tentativa.

Esa mujer seria su muerte.

Sougo hacia todo lo posible para disfrutar el momento y no arruinarlo con la ansiedad que sentía, sin embargo, ver a su Kagura tan entregada al acto sentía su autocontrol peligraba por cada segundo que pasaba.

— ¿Estas segura de esto? - pregunto cuando se volvió alejar un poco de la bermellón, quería asegurarse antes de seguir. No era por indeciso o porque no la deseara, al contrario la anhelaba con todo su ser. Solo deseaba que fuera algo que Kagura no se arrepintiera después.

— Claro que sí… llevo mucho tiempo esperando por esto así que no lo hagas demorar más - dijo la bermellón haciendo puchero, demostrando la molestia que sentía por su pregunta, ¿acaso el castaño aún no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que anhelaba tenerlo dentro de ella? No por nada había permitido que la viera en esta situación y la marcara con sus labios.

Sougo solo volvió a besarla tras escuchar su respuesta. A la vez que empezaba a acariciar cada vez más cerca de su intimidad con su mano izquierda. Sintiendo como Kagura correspondía abriendo más sus piernas para que su mano explorara con toda libertad esa zona.

— Sougo… yo… - mordió el labio interior del sádico al sentir la mano del castaño cerca de su zona, torturándola más de lo que se imaginaba — Necesito… no puedo aguantar…. - gimió entre besos cuando sintió los dedos tocándole directamente su entre pierna gracias al corte abierto que tenía sus bombachos — Necesito ser… revisada por ti… - se alejó para darle una sonrisa pícara, se podía notar las mejillas sonrojada por tal petición. Pero no podía evitar pedir aquel tratamiento al recordarlo, deseaba sentir nuevamente esa lengua en su vagina.

— Parece que alguien volvió a tener histeria - susurro en el oído de la bermellón. Observando como Kagura se mordía los labios al sentir como la acariciaba en su clítoris. A pesar de lo acostumbrado que estaban en esta situación, lo sentía tan lejano, tan deseado en lo más profundo de su corazón. — Parece que debo quitarte el calzón para darte un mejor tratamiento.

Kagura solo se dejó llevar, observando como el sádico le bajaba el calzón para una mejor vista a esa zona. No dudo en abrir más sus piernas y mostrar su ya mojada vagina, demostrando una vez más lo dispuesta que estaba en todo lo que le haría el castaño. Gimió cuando sintió los dientes del castaño en la parte de su interior de su pierna, como volvía a torturarla al dejarle besos cerca de su intimidad hasta que por fin empezó a pasar su lengua en tal lugar; provocando que tomara el cabello del castaño y lo empujara más a su vagina.

Sougo por fin podía cumplir una de sus tantas fantasías que tenía con la bermellón. Por fin había logrado morder esas zonas que lo tentaba a marcar cuando debía tratar con la histeria de la bermellón, no iba a dejar ninguna parte de Kagura sin marcar como suya, ya sea con su boca o con la manos. Una vez más saboreaba el jugo de la bermellón, también empezó a chupar el clítoris provocando que la bermellón gritara y arqueara la espalda.

"¿Tendrá el mismo sabor dentro de ella?" con una mezcla de deseo y curiosidad, introdujo su lengua dentro de la bermellón. Empezando a saborear sus paredes vaginales.

— ¡S-Sougo! - a pesar de sentir su garganta seca no pudo evitar gritar el nombre de su amado al sentir como esa lengua traviesa entraba a ella.

Sougo podía notar lo cual apretada que era Kagura al sentir como esas paredes vaginales oprimía su lengua. Cuando lo sacaba se volvía a su clítoris para chuparlo y volver a meter su lengua, así siguió por un buen tiempo hasta sentir como los jugos de la bermellón le llenaba su boca; mientras oía como Kagura gritaba su nombre.

Había logrado que tuviera su primer orgasmo de la noche.

— Esto recién está empezando - dijo el castaño mientras saboreaba lo poco que quedaba de la corrida en su boca.

Iba a acomodarla para acostarla en la banca cuando su mujer lo tomo de la camisa y lo obligó a ser el quien se sentara en dicho lugar.

Al tenerlo a su merced no dudó en sentarse sobre él, haciendo que su intimidad sintiera el bulto del castaño sobre su pantalón, haciendo que los dos gimieran por tal acción. Ella deseaba más, no se iba a detener con solo sentir la lengua del castaño en su vagina.

Lo beso con lujuria mientras empezaba a quitarle la camisa al castaño, acariciando cada parte de su piel. A la vez que empezaba a moverse sobre el bulto, sintiendo el roce entre sus intimidades.

— Kagura… - suspiro el castaño. Sintiendo como sus pantalones se mojaban por los movimientos de cadera que hacía la bermellón y al sentir sus labios en su cuello, se notaba que sus movimientos eran copia a lo que él había hecho con anterioridad.

Se sentía tan maldita bien.

Sabía que estaba mal visto permitir que una mujer controlara la situación. Se suponía que el hombre debía estar en el poder siempre, pero ahí estaba él, permitiendo que su amada tuviera por un tiempo el control de las cosas, expectante a las sorpresas que le podía dar. Empezó a acariciar las piernas de la bermellón para calmar su ansia de tomarla y esta vez, hacerla suya para siempre.

Kagura estaba nerviosa, solo estaba tentando el territorio. Por mucho que quisiera recordar las cosas que hacían los protagonistas en las novelas eróticas, no podía recordar muy bien. Su mente estaba demasiado nublado por su deseo, así que solo se guiaba por el instinto; solo escuchar los suspiro y los bajos gemidos que soltaba el castaño le daba la confianza para seguir adelante con lo que hacía. Lo mordió en el hombro, dispuesta marcarlo como él había hecho con anterioridad, queriendo demostrar que ese hombre solamente era suyo.

Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del castaño, hasta llegar al inicio del pantalón. Donde empezó a jugar hasta encontrar los botones y desabrocharlo.

— Es duro… - comento la bermellón al meter su mano debajo del pantalón del castaño al querer saciar su curiosidad.

Sougo solo pudo morder el hombro de la bermellón mientras sentía su suave mano en su miembro. ¿Es que no podía darse cuenta cuanto le forzaba controlarse para no ser bruto con ella? ¿Por qué era malditamente sexy y provocativa haciendo movimientos tan inocente? No podía aguantar más la sumisión en que se dejó someter. Así que volvió sus besos en el cuello de la bermellón hasta llegar a su pecho, al mismo tiempo en que sus manos acariciaba el trasero llegando hasta su vagina.

— nngh - Kagura no dudo en sacar el miembro del castaño como respuesta a las nuevas caricias que le estaban dando, con sus manos empezaba a recorrer el pene para conocerlo con el tacto. Se sentía cada vez más húmeda.

— Kagura - Suplico mientras la alejaba de él. Sabiendo que no aguantaría más con esos simples toqueteos.

Tomo a la bermellón, obligándola a que lo abrazara con sus piernas provocando que sus intimidades chocaran sin ninguna interrupción. Un gemido salió en la boca de ambos, se observaban fijamente sabiendo lo que iba a pasar y que ninguno quería detener. Usando el saco como sabana, dejo a la bermellón encima de esta. Sougo grababa cada parte del cuerpo de su amada en su memoria.

— Apúrate - ordeno la bermellón a la vez que abría sus piernas, queriendo sentir el calor que el castaño le iba a dar.

Sougo con su pene toco la intimidad de la bermellón, al momento de acomodarse y verificar que estuviera lo suficiente húmeda.

— Esto te puede doler, avísame - tras tener la aprobación de la bermellón, no dudo en introducir su miembro dentro de ella. Sintiendo como lo apretaba hasta llegar aquella frágil pared que le mostraba ser el primero y también el único hombre en la vida de Kagura.

La empezó a besar como una distracción, Aunque no dejaba de profesar en ese taco su amor por ella. Sin avisarle rompió su himen, ahogando su grito de dolor por la sorpresa. Volvió a quedarse quieto mientras acariciaba los pechos de la bermellón y besaba cada parte de su rostro.

Se empezaba a notar como los jugos de la bermellón se volvían levemente carmesí.

Kagura se sentía extraña, intentaba no pensar en el dolor o la incomodidad. Hacia todo lo posible para concentrarse en los besos que le daba su amado y en las caricias que le daba a sus senos.

Sougo al ver como se relajaba de a poco empezó a moverse con lentitud. Sintiendo como su autocontrol estaba en lo máximo, se sentía tan exquisito sentir como esas paredes vaginales lo apretaban en cada estocada.

Los dos empezaban a gemir a pesar de haber unidos sus labios.

Empezaban a perder la poca cordura que le quedaban.

Kagura empezaba a sentir placer en cada embestida que el castaño le daba, haciendo que mordisqueara el hombro — Más… hazlo… - Soltaba cuando los gemidos le dejaban articular una palabra.

Motivando a que el castaño se moviera cada vez más rápido.

— Nnghh… - un gruñido salió por parte del castaño, empezando a moverse un poco mas rápido en el interior de la bermellón. Buscando una forma de volverla más loca por el placer.

Lamió sus dedos y empezó a pasarlo por los pezones duro de la bermellón.

Kagura arqueo la espalda a sentir sus pezones siendo tocados por los dedos mojados y como el pene del castaño había encontrado su punto G dentro de ella — ¡Si!

Sougo al ver la respuesta que daba la bermellón, saco su pene de forma lenta y antes de que Kagura reclamará lo metió de forma brusca, volviendo a tocar el punto G. Haciendo que Kagura se retorciera de placer.

Había dolido aquella entrada, pero no podía negar que también sentía placer al sentir como esa dura carne tocaba su punto sensible. Se aferró más al cuerpo de Sougo, arañando su espalda al sentir cada vez que ese miembro la hacía delirar.

— Eres mía - susurró el castaño mientras acariciaba el glúteo de la bermellón y levantaba más su cadera, para así, poder penetrarla con más facilidad.

— Y… t-tu mío… - declaró la bermellón mientras lo obligaba a besar otra vez. Como si estuvieran sellado un trato que llevaban queriendo hacer por años.

Kagura quería seguir haciéndolo, no quería parar ahora que lo tenía dentro de ella. Sin embargo, su espalda le empezaba a doler por la dureza del suelo aunque estuviera encima del saco del su amado. Mientras se aferraba al cuerpo del castaño y lo marcaba con sus uñas por cada vez que llegaba a lo más profundo de su ser fue que lo vio.

Al lado de ella estaba la banca, y entonces pudo recordar cierta escena que había leído tantas veces en las novelas eróticas.

— S-Sougo… - lo llamo mientras señalaba la banca, queriendo hacer entender su mensaje.

Sougo se detuvo al ver que su amada deseaba hacer algo. Expectante y dispuesto a cumplir sus deseos observo como ella se levantaba.

— Quiero probar algo… - Kagura estaba nerviosa, pero aun así, siguió con aquello que le había llamado la atención cuando lo leyó por primera vez. Con la mirada deseosa del sádico sobre ella tomo el saco que había usado de sabana y lo puso cerca de la banca; doblado para que fuera más suave.

— ¿Kagura? - con el deseo a flor de piel en su cuerpo miraba curioso que es lo proponía su amada. Le parecía una tortura verla sin ropa y con ese sonrojo en su mejilla moverse para hacer aquello que deseaba.

Kagura se sentía la mujer más deseada del mundo por la mirada que le daba el castaño. Agradeciéndole por su paciencia en silencio, se arrodillo al frente de la banca y usándolo como apoyo para mantenerse erguida miro al sádico que estaba detrás de ella — P-puedes hacerlo…

Sougo trago saliva al ver la postura de la bermellón. ¿Es que no podía dejar de ser tan sexy y provocativa? Realmente lo había sorprendido. Se acercó a ella, poniéndose en la posición que necesitaba y acaricio su trasero que estaba expuesto para él, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a esparcir besos por la espalda de la bermellón — ¿Estas segura? - susurro en el oído de la bermelló. Y al obtener la confirmación con un simple murmuro, tomo su pene y lo dirigió hacia el lugar indicado, introduciéndolo sin tanto apuro.

Empezando a moverse sin tanto apresuramiento pero con más precisión que antes.

Un suspiro de placer había soltado cuando sintió como el miembro de Sougo entraba a ella, para luego convertirse en gemidos que liberaba sin ningún problema. Se sentía mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado alguna vez, podía sentir a través de sus paredes vaginales la dureza de su miembro cuando llegaba a lo más profundo de ella. Se mordió los labios y apretó los puños que estaban en la banca al sentir como su amado le besaba el hombro hasta llegar al cuello desde atrás.

Sougo sentía más placer en esa posición, también era más cómodo a la hora de empujar su cadera. Soltó un pequeño gruñido cada vez que sentía como las paredes de la bermellón apretaba su pene, incluso podía notar como los pechos de su amada rebotaba por cada movimiento. Haciendo que acelerara un poco más sus embestidas, y con su mano izquierda apretara el seno derecho de Kagura.

— S-Sougo - soltó entre gemido a sentir el pequeño cambio de velocidad y una de sus manos en su seno derecho. Arqueando la espalda miro al castaño al voltear su mirada hacia la izquierda, chocando su mirada con esos carmesíes; no necesitaron palabras para empezar a besarse y jugar con el otro.

Nadie se imaginaba que en ese laberinto de flores un acto exquisitamente prohibido se estaba cometiéndose.

— nngh… - no podía parar de gruñir, sintiendo como llegaba al límite después de tanto aguante. Así que usando sus conocimientos como médico empezó a acariciar el clítoris de la bermellón. Deseando que también ella llegara a su clímax por segunda vez en el día, y como tanta veces había sucedido en su sala de la clínica o en la habitación de su amada.

— ¡Ah! - Kagura no podía parar de gemir, provocando que cortara el beso para liberar aquellos sonidos que se atoraban en su garganta. Sentía con más fuerza aquella presión debajo de su vientre, haciendo que delirara de placer, que su mente solo pudiera concentrarse en lo exquisito que se sentía todo lo que le provocaba su amado. Como en su cuerpo y mente empezaban a entrar en un estado de paroxismo.

Solo basto unas estocadas más, y un apretón a su clítoris para sentir de nuevo ese exquisito orgasmo, a la vez que sentía como el miembro del castaño soltaba su semen dentro de ella; llenándola por completo.

Estuvieron un rato en esa posición para lograr recuperar la respiración.

Kagura volteo su rostro hasta encontrar con esos ojos carmesís que la miraba con tanto cariño, sonrió para luego darle un beso en el cual fue correspondida de inmediato. Sentía como el sádico de a poco sacaba su miembro dentro de ella, provocando que suspirara en el beso.

— Si sigues así no podré volver a controlarme - susurraba el castaño después de aquel beso, haciendo que Kagura sintiera una vez más un placentero escalofrió — Sin embargo, deseo que la próxima sea en una cama y con más comodidad - beso la mejilla izquierda de la bermellón mientras se alejaba para empezar a arreglarse.

Kagura hizo puchero al ver como Sougo se alejaba de ella para empezar a vestirse, aunque entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir. Se levantó también para arreglarse, recordando que sus padres y hermano ya deben estar buscándola; también debía pensar en alguna excusa para su estado y su desaparición.

— Kagura - se estaba acomodando el vestido cuando escucho al castaño llamándola, haciendo que diera una media vuelta para observarlo, consiguiendo que Sougo la besara con tal parsimonia que provocaba que su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza — Debemos irnos, además, debo hablar con tu madre sobre el trato que hicimos. - No pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta que su amado le estaba poniendo su saco por el frio que había en esos momentos.

No comprendía lo que significaba esas palabras, pero tenía el presentimiento de que se trataba sobre su futuro con ese castaño de ojos carmesíes y de solo pensar en eso, hacía que su corazón se llenara de dicha. Y más, al ver como Sougo sujetaba su mano para guiarla por el sendero del laberinto, no pudo evitar hacer que aparezca una sonrisa llena de gozo en su rostro.

* * *

 **Si se fijaron bien, Sougo técnicamente aun esta comprometido con Ayumi (para que entiendan del porque del NTR) :'v**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Buenas a todos!**

 **Les traigo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia lleno de zukulencia y drama (?)**

 **Muchas gracias por leerla y apoyarla :'3**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Ebano Wigram: Aquí se vera lo tercos que son xD lool mucho harry potter xDDDD Quise que el momento de los dos fueran mágicos mientras se dejaban llevar por sus hormonas (?) xDDD Me alegra que te gustara el lemon, intente hacerlo lo mas detalle y romántico que pudiera hacer. Tal como me lo habías perdido y sí, me encanta la ironía (?) xDDD**

 **Melgamonster: Ya después veras lo que pasa, solo te diré que el actitud de Ayumi se explicara en este capitulo. xD**

 _ **Los derechos de Gintama le pertenece al gorila Sorachi, quien aun no sabe como termina su manga.**_

* * *

 **La sociedad es una hipocresía.**

* * *

No quería creerlo, se negaba a aceptar que estaba pasando aquello. Él debía solamente amarla, por algo eran prometidos, su destino era vivir felices y crear una hermosa familia. Se negaba ver la realidad que estaba al frente de sus ojos, donde él no estaba festejando por la fecha de su boda, donde los invitados se habían empezado a irse minutos después de que escucharan declaración que había hecho el castaño, quedando solo su familia junto con los padres del castaño y la cabeza principal de los yatos con su esposa; quienes esperaban que apareciera una de sus miembros que había desaparecido.

Él de seguro estaba mintiendo, de seguro era un acto para después venir con una sorpresa mucho mejor, eran esas palabras que se decía mentalmente para no caer en la desesperación de haber sido rechazada una vez más, aunque también estaba la humillación que había tenido.

Solo cuando lo vio entrar sentía que su mundo volvía a tener sentido. Ignorando completamente el hecho de que el castaño venia en compañía de la hija menor de los Yato, ni siquiera quería darse cuenta que entraban tomados de la mano de forma tan descarada, y que esa muchacha tenía el saco del castaño puesto.

Ella solo quería escuchar que todo aquello era una mentira y que los planes de la boda seguían.

— ¿Por qué vienes tomado de la mano de mi hija, Sougo? - solo aquella pregunta llena de furia por parte del padre de la bermellón hizo que Ayumi se quedara en su lugar y se diera cuenta por fin de esos pequeños y grandes detalles.

Sentía como su corazón se oprimía.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto, hijo? ¿Sabes el daño que has hecho a nuestro apellido? – Esta vez era el señor Okita quien mostraba lo molesto que estaba con su propio hijo por sus actos en la fiesta — Tú no puedes irte así sin más, debes tomar responsabilidad y aceptar de que tu boda con la hija de los Sakurako ya tiene fecha. No puedes dejar esperarla por más tiempo.

La esperanza creció en Ayumi al darse cuenta como el padre del castaño la defendía. Pensando que Sougo haría caso a su padre, de ver el error que estaba cometiendo si no retractaba sus palabras. Después de todo, no había nadie que fuera la mujer más indicada para Sougo que ella.

— Yo no tengo responsabilidad con la familia Sakurako y no pienso ser un simple peón para cumplir sus deseos egoístas – ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel con ella para decir tal palabras? ¿Es que no sabía cuánto lo amaba? ¿Lo que era capaz de hacer para que él fuera feliz a su lado? — Si volví es porque tengo que hablar con la familia Yato, sobre todo con la señora Kouka Yato.

— Tú no tienes… - Kankou quería objetar, aun molesto de ver a su pequeña hija entrando con el saco del castaño y tomada de la mano con alguien que aún estaba prometido. Sin embargo, su querida esposa lo había detenido cerrándole la boca con un dedo.

— Si es por lo que pactamos hace 2 años seré toda oído, aunque te recomiendo primero que arregles el problema que tienes ahora - sentencio la señora Yato. Dejando a varios sin entender de lo que hablaban o negando ante la realidad que había en el salón.

— Tiene razón señora Yato - Sougo miro a Ayumi con lastima, por el simple hecho de como esa joven de pelo azabache y ojos amatista vivía en una fantasía que nunca se haría real. Para luego mirar a su egoísta padre, quien no dudo de usarlo como objeto con tal de tener más apoyo monetario para su investigación, sin importarle su opinión sobre esa unión — Como ya dije, no seré un peón de ustedes, se los dije miles veces que estoy en contra de la boda y como no me escucharon tuve que hacerlo público. No me casare con Ayumi, ni ahora ni nunca y ustedes deben aceptarlo. - pudo sentir como la bermellón había apretado su mano en forma de apoyo, agradeciéndole internamente y correspondiéndole en silencio.

— ¡No digas estupidez! - Exclamo todo enfadado el dueño de la mansión Sakurako — Tú tienes que casarte con mi hija y hacerla feliz ¡Ese es tu deber!

— ¡El compromiso sigue! Los sentimientos no son importantes cuando puedes tener todo el dinero necesario para las nuevas investigaciones, el lograr tener la fama que tanto aspiramos entre médicos es más importante - declaró el señor Okita, ignorando completamente que había una tercera familia escuchando todo lo que pasaba.

Kagura sentía una gran ira por las patéticas excusas que le daba al castaño para seguir con ese compromiso que no deseaba. Como no solo la hija de los Sakurako miraban como si fuera un objeto a Sougo, si no, también los padres de esta y el padre del castaño.

— Él no puede casarse con la hija de los Sakurako, Sougo con quien tiene realmente responsabilidad es conmigo - soltó de repente en medio de su impulso, sin medir en sus palabras. Llamando la atención de todo lo que estaban en salón, incluyendo a su alocado padre y su tranquila madre, quien esta última le daba una sonrisa llena de apoyo.

Después de todo, gran parte de los que estaban en el salón podían imaginarse lo que había pasado entre los dos jóvenes por cómo habían llegado, aunque muchos intentaban negarse a tal posibilidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres? - hablo por primera vez la joven de cabello azabache y ojos amatista. Era la única que no comprendía por completo las palabras de la bermellón, aunque eso no quitaba que odiaba a Kagura solo por estar al lado del castaño con ojos rubíes.

La bermellón podía sentir la mirada llena de ira que tenía hacía su persona, aunque eso no la hacía retroceder en todo este lio. Ella estaba cansada de esperar, como también de ver como el padre de su amado y la familia Sakurako no aceptaba las palabras del castaño.

— Eso no necesitas saber - respondió fríamente a la pregunta de Ayumi y miro al señor Okita con total calma — Además, debo añadir que si siguen así lo único que harán es perder a un hijo. Después de todo si no lo escuchan y conociendo como es Sougo, va a tomar medidas bastante drásticas para librarse de la boda que ustedes le están implementando.

— ¿Cómo acostarse con una zorra como usted? - comento la madre de Ayumi, metiéndose también en ese lio. Indispuesta en aceptar que su hija no pudiera cumplir su sueño, su princesa merecía todo incluyendo al chico de quien estaba encaprichada.

— ¡SERAS…! - gritaron Kankou y Sougo, indispuesto a no aceptar tal ofensa sobre Kagura.

— ¿Acaso es un pecado entregarse al hombre que una ama? - aquella pregunta que salió de los labios de la bermellón hizo que Kankou la mirara sorprendido y Sougo se quedara callado. En esos ojos azulados no había arrepentimiento a tal suceso, incluso fue capaz de mostrar sus hombros para presenciaran las marcas de aquel acto de amor que era impuro en estos momentos —. Esto iba a suceder algún día porque Sougo y yo nos amamos, sin importar la situación nos habíamos entregado al otro en cualquier momento ¿Acaso quiere que su hija fuera humillada de esa forma? Puedo ser muy joven, pero he visto y escuchado lo suficiente como para saber lo que pasaría con su hija, señora Sakurako. Su hija al final viviría siendo humillada entre susurro de las personas.

— ¡Mientes!... Sougo a quien ama es… a mí... por eso… - intentaba argumentar, pero las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar. Se notaba la negación que tenía hacia la realidad, haciendo que gran parte la miraran con lastima.

Pensando en lo mucho que creció con sus padres cumpliendo sus caprichos, para que ahora no pudiera obtener lo que deseaba en esos momentos.

— ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? ¡Por tu culpa mi hija esta marchitada! Realmente debes hacerte responsable o hare lo que tenga en mi mano para que el apellido Okita sea olvidado en la sociedad - Si kankou no atacaba a Sougo era porque su esposa lo mantenía sujetado impidiendo que haga cumplir su deseo —. ¡De seguro la obligaste a que te diera su pureza!

— Cálmate querido - pedía la señora Yato.

— Para empezar, fue consensuado las cosas que sucedió con su hija, si no fuera así, tenga por seguro que Kagura me estaría repudiando - la bermellón no podía evitar sonreír orgullosa por lo que decía el castaño, realmente la conocía. Como también Kankou no podía evitar darle la razón al bastardo que le robo la pureza a su hija, conocía bastante bien el carácter especial de su pequeña —. Y Claro que me hare responsable de lo que hice, por eso mismo es todo este escándalo. Para que la familia Sakurako y mi padre dejen de planificar una boda que nunca se hará.

— Así que en eso se ha convertido todo esto - hablo la única persona que no había hablado en todo ese tiempo — No podemos dejar que el apellido Okita sea manchado, pero tampoco quiero perder a mi hijo por culpa de mi esposo…

— Madre…

— Lo siento hijo. Debí haberte apoyado antes de que iniciara todo este indeseado escándalo, pensé que tus sentimientos por la hija de los Yato era simplemente un capricho, pero veo que me equivoque - soltó la señora Okita, dando una sonrisa llena de arrepentimiento por hacerse la ciega y sorda a los reclamos de sus hijos. Sintiendo un deja vu con cierto asunto del pasado, aunque esa vez no llego a tan lejos como para que su hija mayor cometiera un acto clandestino — También debo pedirle una disculpa a la familia Sakurako por no poder mantener nuestras palabras, pero si realmente amaran a su hija deben desistir a esta boda. Kagura tiene algo de razón al decir que su hija será la burla de la gente si se casa con mi hijo, no puedo ver a Sougo siendo el esposo fiel para su hija que tanto ustedes desean por los sucesos de hoy.

— ¡Nuestra hija…! - gritaron indignados los esposos Sakurako.

— Eso ya no importa. Además si siguen insistiendo no me dejara más que hablar algunas cosas que sé - Debían ser realmente importante para que ese tercamente matrimonio se quedaran callado, como si no quisieran que supieran algo que podía arruinar la imagen perfecta que tenía antes todos*.

— Querida, no debiste meterte - le recrimino el señor Okita.

— Este asunto no iba hacía ningún lado, querido. Deberías rendirte con esto y simplemente apoyar la verdadera boda que tendrá nuestro hijo para mantener el apellido Okita intacto ante la sociedad - Sougo y Kagura no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver como la señora Okita dejaba callado a su esposo.

Tras haber dado terminada la situación y con el fin del compromiso entre Sougo y Ayumi. La familia Sakurako había perdido sin intentar ser grosero que se fueran de su mansión para calmar a su princesa. Con el orden de la señora Okita para aclarar la última situación que se necesitaba resolver, Sougo acompaño a la familia Yato a su mansión. El recorrido era bastante incomoda por el semblante que le daba Kankou al castaño, si no fuera por el agarre de su esposa y la mirada de su pequeña hija, podría desquitarse como deseaba desde que se enteró que su hija había entregado su pureza fuera del matrimonio.

— Volvieron - hablo Kamui cuando los vio entrar en la sala, quien no hace mucho había llegado a la mansión tras llevar a su prometida a su mansión después de que la fiesta fuera un fiasco —¿Por qué esta el señor doctor aquí? Llevo un buen tiempo con el presentimiento de que me perdí algo interesante y la expresión de mi padre calvo me hace ver que fue así - dijo divertido de ver a su padre amargado, aunque también tenía curiosidad que paso cuando se fue.

— Para empezar, no soy calvo y debes respetarme como tu padre - contesto con total seriedad Kankou, a pesar que era más un berrinche de que se burlaran del destino cruel de su cabello —. Solo mantente en silencio… - se dio el tiempo para pensar a una mejor solución— o si quieres puedes decir lo que quieras al doctor - comento pensando que Kamui se comportaría como el buen hermano mayor de Kagura y se lanzaría en contra del castaño a saber lo que había pasado entre ellos dos. Tosió y miro al bastardo que había profanado a su dulce niña — Sinceramente, con todo los sucesos que pasó en la mansión Sakurako, sobre todo la indecencia que usted cometió a mi hija… No creo que haya algún motivo para hablar sobre el asunto, solo que la boda debe ser lo más pronto posible para impedir cualquier inconveniente en el futuro. Lo que si me interesa saber ¿cuál fue el pacto que hiciste con mi esposa?

Sougo sonrió al escuchar la pregunta, como también recibir la mirada curiosa de quien ahora era su amada prometida.

— Es simple, cuando me entere que mi padre había hecho el trato con los Sakurako para unir nuestra familia por los trabajos de investigación, una de las primeras cosas que hice fue hablar con su esposa. Solo para pedirle que no comprometiera a su hija con algún sujeto.

— Eres muy egocéntrico muchacho.

— Esa fue mi respuesta cuando lo escuche por primera vez – una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kouka al recordar cuando apareció Sougo y le pidió con seriedad tal descarada petición —. Pude haberme negado a lo que me estaba pidiendo, pero vi la sinceridad en sus ojos y estaba consciente de los sentimientos de mi hija por el castaño – esos ojos esmeralda observaban como su querida hija se sonrojaba; tal vez por la vergüenza —. Así que decidí que su petición fuera un trato: Yo no dejaría que mi hija la comprometieran con cualquier hombre, con la condición en que dentro de los 3 años rompía el compromiso con la hija de los Sakurako, si fallaba en el tiempo acordado; mi hija se comprometería con el primer hombre del cual se podría ver que hay interés mutuo.

Kagura estaba sorprendida por lo que había escuchado. Aunque empezaba a comprender mucho mejor el por qué tanta negatividad de su madre cuando venía un hombre a pedir su mano, incluso su padre estuvo a punto de ceder en algunas peticiones cuando escuchaba lo que le podía ofrece. Sin embargo, ahí estaba su querida madre para hacer que su padre se negara completamente a los tratos.

— ¿Hiciste algo más que humillar a la chica con tus palabras? Cuando me fui se notaba que entre tu padre y lo de esas chicas que querían mantener el compromiso, y por lo que estoy entendiendo en el futuro seremos cuñados así que, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi tonta hermana? - esa dulce e inocente sonrisa se podía notar lo molesto que estaba Kamui, aunque su molestia iba más al hecho de haberse perdido de presenciar un escándalo bastante jugoso. Ni siquiera sospechaba el motivo de que Kagura estuviera con el saco del castaño, creía que era por el frio o para confirmar a los de sus alrededores que ahora estaban juntos.

Algo contrariado a lo que pensaba el señor Yato, quien estaba lagrimeando por el orgullo que sentía por su hijo mayo.

— Eso no te incumbe Kamui - respondió una avergonzada Kagura.

Haciendo que Kouka y Sougo se rieran por la vergüenza de la menor de los Yato. Recordando como en la familia de los Sakurako no tuvo vergüenza para aceptar los hechos y mostrar las pruebas donde indicaba que ella ya no era pura, para que ahora se sintiera cohibida por la pregunta de Kamui.

El día estaba bastante tranquilo, había una temperatura agradable que hacía que los habitantes de la ciudad empezaran a moverse en sus deberes del día, o que algunos con sus tiempos libres tomaran algún paseo por la plaza y ver como los niños jugaban entre ellos. Incluso un particular parejas había aprovechado ese día para encontrarse en cierto lugar que concurrían con frecuencia, incluso, mucho antes de que sus padres los presentara en la fiesta de ella.

— Así que eso pasó en la mansión Sakurako - soltó pensativa la mujer de cabellera azulada y de unos ojos carmesíes hablaba a su compañero.

— ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que la pequeña Kagura terminaría teniendo relaciones ilícita con el doctor? Y todos pensando que era bastante inocente - contesto con cierta burla Kamui. Aunque siendo sincero con él mismo, había sido una gran sorpresa enterarse en el desayuno la travesura de su hermana menor, aun no sabía si debía felicitar a la pareja o actuar como un hermano mayor responsable y darle unos golpes al castaño mientras hablaban del futuro.

Nobume sonrío divertida a lo que le estaba diciendo su prometido — Bueno, con eso confirma mi teoría de que vienes de una familia de pervertidos. - tomo su preciado pastel que había traido de su casa mientras veía como Kamui se sonrojaba por sus palabras.

— ¿Sigues con eso? Ya te pedí disculpa, incluso mi madre me regaño por el accidente. Esa vez no sabía que me encontraría con una niña bañándose en el lago, además no te vi nada con esa ropa que llevabas y no tenía nada que ver en tu cuerpo de niña. - comento fastidiado por recordar dicho suceso que les hicieron conocerse.

— Con verme en ropa interior ya es suficiente para ser catalogado como pervertido, además no creas que no me doy cuenta de cómo son tus miradas algunas veces. Sobre todo, despues de lo que sucedió hace un año - Como le encantaba a la de pelo azulado ver a su prometido nervioso, era tan gratificante como comer esos pasteles que estaba en la canasta que había llevado.

—Bueno, no cambiemos de tema - comento sin ocultar su molestia por las palabras Nobume, a la vez que se comía uno de los pasteles que su prometida había traído sin el permiso de esta —. Es por eso que también mi querida hermanita se casara en dos meses. Mis padres harán una fiesta para notificar ese hecho y ya están preparando todo para que la boda sea todo perfecto.

— Vaya… Tu hermana se comprometió anoche y ya tiene fecha para su boda. Mientras que tú y yo llevamos siendo prometidos desde hace dos años, tengo que admitir que el Doctor Sougo Okita sí que es bastante rápido cuando se trata de tu hermana. - soltó con una gran sonrisa burlona, aunque se podía notar el reclamo que le daba a Kamui por no ir donde su padre y confirmar una fecha para la boda, y la molestia de que le comiera uno de sus pasteles.

Eran estos momentos en donde se preguntaba qué fue lo que le hizo tomar la decisión de que esa mujer debía ser con quien compartiría su vida. Aunque no podía negar que era esa personalidad lo que le atraía, no era de esas típicas mujeres sumisas que hacían caso a todos, ella no tenía problemas de decir lo que le pasaba y hacer lo que ella deseaba sin importarle la sociedad.

Si tan solo no fuera tan de lengua afilada, ahora mismo le estaría avisando que la fecha había sido decidida hace días atrás. Aunque si lo pensaba también, podía usar la fiesta de sus padres para dar la noticia también.

Sonrió el pensar la cara de sorprendida que tendrá su prometida de lengua afilada.

Kagura estaba aprovechando el aire leyendo un libro de aventura en el balcón de unas de las salas de la mansión. Era lo único que podía hacer tras ser castigada por su madre de sin dejarla salir y de que su padre la obligara a usar esos calzones para la castidad, esto último pensaba que era lo más estúpido que pudo haber hecho su padre sabiendo que ya no era pura; además esa ropa era incómodo y solo los padres estúpidos como el suyo obligaría a sus hijas usarla sin importarle la salud de esta. Suspiro y una sonrisa llena de dicha apareció en su rostro, tras recordar el beso de despedida que le había dado su ahora prometido cuando en la noche tuvo que irse antes de que su padre se le cayera los pocos pelos que aún mantenía; gracias a la insinuación del castaño sobre el quedarse dormir juntos ahora que eran prometidos.

Aun sentía que estaba viviendo un sueño. No obstante, al cambiarse de ropa y ver que aun tenia algunas marcas que le había dejado el castaño en la noche anterior era suficiente para decirle que todo era su realidad.

Se mordió los labios al recordar los besos que le había dado su amado, como también sus caricias. Ni que decir cuando lo sintió por fin dentro de ella, de tan solo recordarlo nacía unas ganas de repetirlo con el castaño de ojos rubíes.

Volvió a suspira, pero esta vez de la tan acostumbrada frustración sexual al recordar el tipo de ropa interior que llevaba debajo de su vestido.

Aunque podía volverse histérica para que su padre no tenga más opción de quitarle esa ropa interior y permitir que su amado la revisara e hiciera el tratamiento adecuado para esa enferma tan común en ella.

Una sonrisa traviesa ahora adornaba en su rostro.

— Señorita Kagura, el joven Sougo Okita la está esperando en la entrada de la mansión - le hablo el mayordomo que había entrado tras ver que la puerta estaba abierta.

Kagura se levantó emocionada al escuchar aquella noticia, arreglándose un poco se dispuso a ir a ver a la persona que estaba pensando hace unos segundos atrás.

Su amado estaba hablando con su madre cuando llego, parecían hablar de la boda por el gesto serio que tenía el castaño. Sin embargo, no necesito hacer mucho para llamar la atención de Sougo, esté al verla le dio una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa que provoco que su corazón latiera más fuerte de lo normal.

— Hola Kagura - tenía unas ganas de ir a abrazarla y besarla mientras la llevaba a un lugar que fuera más privado, pero debía mantener la cortesía si no quería ser regañado por la madre de su amada. Ya suficiente tenía con lo que le hacía comentado antes de que Kagura llegara.

— Buenas tardes - aunque a Kagura le parecía muy poco la mirada de reproche que su madre le estaba dando por como se lanzaba en los brazos del castaño y le daba un beso que fue gustosamente correspondido.

— No pueden hacer eso cada vez que se ven, recuerden que deben mantener la apariencia - regaño Kouka a los dos joven, a pesar de que entendía su necesidad de mostrar el afecto por el otro, le debía recordar que debían mantener un límite para sus comportamientos por ahora.

Después de la boda podían darse todo el cariño que deseaban dentro de su habitación.

— Lo siento mamá - Kagura se disculpó más que nada por la vergüenza — ¿Y qué haces aquí? - le pregunto ahora al castaño, recordando que a estas hora estaba ayudando a su padre en sus investigaciones.

— Decidí tomar un descanso, además no soportaba las rabietas de mi padre por los sucedidos de anoche –dijo restándole importancia a la situación con su padre. Además, su madre junto con sus futuros suegros los apoyaba a tal punto de que se hicieron a cargo de los asuntos de la boda y — También me encontré con tu hermano y me dijo que estabas castigada así que decidí venir y burlarme de ti.

— Me extrañaste - se burló de forma cantarina la bermellón, para luego mirar a su querida madre — ¿No hay problema si vamos al patio?

— Mientras sea dentro de nuestro territorio todo estará bien, tan solo no hagan cosas como la de anoche.

"Con las medidas que tomo mi padre creo que es imposible" pensó con cierta amargura la bermellón, aunque eso no evitaba que estuviera feliz por la visita del castaño.

Sn decir nada más, empezaron a caminar hacia el patio de la mansión para divertirse entre los dos como cuando eran unos niños que jugaban en la plaza. Simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro sin preocupaciones de por medio, como siempre debió ser según ellos.

Aunque en el momento en que lograron estar realmente a solas, Sougo la sorprendió al liberarla de aquella molesta ropa interior mientras que la llevaba al mismo

paraíso por el placer que le daba.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Hay un tema que no alcance a profundizar por la historia, eso es la palabras de la madre de Sougo hacia el matrimonio Sakurako. El secreto es que cada uno tiene su amante, esa apariencia que tiene de amarse es una completa falsa. Es por ese secreto es que Ayumi creció siendo tan consentida por sus padres, para demostrar a través de ella lo unido que estaban.**

 **Los calzones para la castidad eran usados para bromear, pero aquí, Umibouzo con su paranoia lo uso pero lo puso tan mal que Sougo lo logro quitar.**

* * *

 **¡Bien!**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me leyeron esta mini historia que se suponía que sería un one-shot.**

 **Esta historia nació tras ver una imagen de como se escuchaba los latidos del corazón o los pulmones antes del estetoscopio . Donde el doctor se ponía por detrás de su paciente y luego sus oídos en la espalda para escucharlo, la paciente también no debía usar tanta ropa. Esa misma técnica es usada Sougo en el primer capitulo.**

 **Como dije al principio, iba a explicar el significado del fic. Victorian hypocrisys se me ocurrió al recordar como se le llama a la era victoriana: "la era de la hipocresía". Es bien sabido como los morales siempre era importante entre las personas, pero que dentro de las casas se desataba los actos lleno de morbos o prohibido para esa época. Esto se puede ver bastante en la conducta de Kagura y Sougo, quienes no le importaron mucho la importancia de la pureza y lugar para hacerlo en medio de un laberinto.**

 **Con esto ya terminado cierro una historia, pero descuiden, habrá un extra pero con el Kamunobu como protagonista.**


End file.
